


Escaped

by Asher_Grey



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: I have no idea what I’m doing, M/M, So uh... have fun, This was originally on my Wattpad account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Grey/pseuds/Asher_Grey
Summary: Virgil is a Light Side; he has been for a while. What happens when more Dark Sides start to show up and threaten to reveal more to Virgil than meets the eye?
Relationships: Janus and Remus - Relationship, Janus and Virgil, Patton and Logan, Virgil and Roman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil's POV

As I appeared back in my room, I immediately went over and slammed my door shut.

I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe he almost tricked me. I can't believe Janus is free. I should've known it was Janus. I thought Patton was acting odd. I should've seen the signs.

How did this happen? How could I have been so stupid! What if things got worse!

Years ago, back when I had used to be one of the others, a barrier was made. A barrier that could keep the others and I from escaping out into the Mind Space. Forever trapped in the Mind Palace of the Dark Sides.

I was the only exception. Why I had been freed, I still didn't know. Somehow Patton, Logan, and Roman had found a reason to spare me.  
Meanwhile, Janus, Remus, and Elden, Thomas's manipulative side, stayed trapped behind the barrier. That was until now.

It had been an average morning, talking with my friends, getting summoned by Thomas, helping him get through a few problems in his life. Everything was normal. Everyone was acting like themselves for the most part until... until Janus showed up.

Why did he show up? Why now? What is he up to? Why did he look directly at me when he revealed himself to Thomas?

My mind was striking questions in my head like bolts of lightning. The room around me was growing darker and darker. The endless void of possibilities was suffocating me.

I had to get out. I had to step back. I had to breathe. 

I sucked in a large breath of air, followed by exhausted pants as if I was a dog. My hands were rattling. I held them close to my chest, trying to calm myself down.

Janus can't be back. I've gone crazy, surely. This is all just a bad dream. A horrible, awful, sick, and twisted dream. However, I knew this was far from a dream. This was reality. 

I need to figure out how I can stop them. If only Janus is free right now, I can deal with it. But if Remus and Elden get out too, Thomas may be in great danger!

It's only a matter of time until Janus learns how to take the form of the other sides. I don't want to know how long that will take. I have to figure out a way now.

The only way for me to know if the barrier is broken is to go there myself. The others can't know. I would be risking their lives by getting them involved. I am just Thomas's anxiety, and he would be better off without me if something were to happen while I was at the barrier.

I need to leave tonight. I can't leave any later without putting everyone in even more danger. I have to get to the barrier before anyone else gets loose in the Mind Space.

The others could not be freed. 

My mind was made up, I would leave to go to the barrier later this evening. I have to make sure everyone else is asleep before I go. I'm not letting the others get hurt by this. They don't deserve that, especially when this is all my fault anyway.  
How did I let this happen? How could I let this happen?

It shouldn't even be possible for the barrier to be broken. Only the people that made it could take it away. My mind was reeling, back and forth with all my anxious thoughts. Everything was becoming too much.

I clutched my head in my hands, biting my lip and trying not to cry. I can't worry the others. They'll get suspicious. I shrank down my wall, dragging my knees up to my chest.

Breathe, Virgil. In and out. 

After feeling calmer, I looked at my door. I can do this.

I can do this. 

There was a knock at my door. It startled me, making my heart thump like a war drum in my chest. I pulled myself off the wall, clearing my throat in all hopes that I didn't sound like I was just panicking.

"W-What do you want?" I asked through the door.

"Sorry to bother, Virge."

I could tell it was none other than Princey on the other side of my door.

"You've just been a little quiet since we stopped filming. We're just worried, that's all."

I shut my eyes, willing myself not to cry. They can't know. I can't worry them.

"I-I'm fine. Honest, Roman!" I called out.

My voice sounded shakier than I wish it would've, but the princely side did not seem to notice. I could hear him sigh, obviously debating on whether or not to push the conversation.

"I-I'm just tired from the video. You don't have to worry about me."

There was a subtle pause before I could hear his hands brush against his pants, followed by a quiet, "Alright." His footsteps retreated down the hall.

I took a slow breath out, glancing at the clock on my wall. It's getting pretty late. Guess I should do this before I psych myself out of this. 

I picked myself off the wooden floorboards of my room. Dusting myself off, I shut my eyes and sank into the floor.

No turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman's POV

Thomas shouted cut after the final scene was shot. I took an exhausted breath, revealed, and kind of sad that we had finished yet another video.

"Hiya, kiddo!" Patton chirped, skipping over to me. "Logan and I are gonna watch a movie later. Do you and Virgil want to join?"

"Sure, Pat. Let me ask..." I scanned the room looking for the anxious trait and saw him beginning to sink down back to the Mind Palace.

"Virgil!" I called out, trying to catch his attention.

He glanced over at me with worried eyes before vanishing.

Patton and Logan walked over to me.

"Do you know if Virgil is feeling well?" Logan asked. "He seemed distraught."

I sighed and stared at the spot where Virgil was. "I don't know, Logan. I don't know."

The three of us all sunk down back to our home and made our way to the living room. We sat down in our favorite spots in silence. There was a dark cloud above our heads and that cloud was Virgil.

Why is he suddenly avoiding us? Is it about something we did? Something that I did?

I groaned in frustration and stared up at the ceiling, wishing that the cloud would leave me alone for the night. I squinted my eyes, as if my thoughts alone could take it away. After a few seconds, I gave up. It was no use.

"I'm going to go check on V. You two can start your movie," I said, standing up.

Patton grinned and dragged Logan over to the selection of Disney movies to pick one out. As I trudged up the stairs, I could hear Patton laughing about something that Logan said.

I wish that Virgil was more open like they were. I only wanted to help him.

For years I had mistreated him because of who he was. It was only recently when I had started to change.

I knocked on Virgil's door nervously. I didn't know if he would even respond. He almost never did unless it was Patton.

"W-What do you want?" A small voice said from behind the door.

I told him that I was here to see if he was okay.

There was quiet for a few moments before the anxious side spoke again in a wobbly voice, "I-I'm just tired from the video. You don't have to worry about me."

But I do, Virgil. I care about you, like I care about Logan and Patton.

I couldn't say that. He might not care about what I had to say. It was rare when people did. I was used to it.

I brushed my hands against my pants to wipe away my sweaty palms.

"Alright," I said softly before turning around.  
I could hear Virgil rustling around in his room as I went down the stairs.

Please be okay, I thought to myself. Please don't shut us out.

I wiped away my nervous look and replaced it with a smile. I couldn't worry everyone else. I was supposed to be creative, musical, and romantic. Not worried and gloomy.

"How did it go?" Logan asked when I sat down next to him and Patton.

I shrugged and draped a blanket around my shoulders. "He's just a little tired from filming."

"Makes sense. I mean, a lot did happen...with Deceit and all," Patton sighed.

Those words rattled in my head as soon as they left Patton's lips. Perhaps that's why Virgil is so upset. Deceit is part of his past we all know not to question. And it had seemed Virgil had escaped his past for so long. Now, all that is gone because Deceit is back. 

"Something wrong, kiddo?" Patton questioned, noticing I had been stuck in my own head for a little while. 

"No. Well, I mean....I'm not sure. I'm just thinking about what you said. I don't know, it's stupid anyway," I brushed my thoughts aside.

Surely Virgil wouldn't shut himself off for something like that. He'd talk to us about it if Deceit being back was troubling him, right?

"You seem really...spacey tonight Roman. Perhaps you should get some sleep. In fact, we all should." Logan instructed.

I couldn't agree more. Going up the stairs to my room, I collapsed limply on my bed, letting a heavy sigh pass through my lungs. I shut my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

I was awoken the next morning by, what sounded like something harshly hitting the floor. I lifted my head from off my fluffy pillow. The sound seemed to stop as quickly as it started. There were scattered footsteps, sounding like they were coming from Virgil's room.

What was he doing so early in the morning?

I got out of bed and crept over to the door. I turned the handle and peered outside.

Virgil was closing his door and putting his hood over his head.

What is he doing? Is he going somewhere?

I didn't know what to do as Virgil tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door. I stood at the top of the stairs watching as he left the house.

Why wouldn't he tell us?

I glanced at my clock and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Virgil, it's 2:30 in the morning. You better not be doing something that you shouldn't," I hissed as I threw my jacket over my shoulder.

I dashed down the stairs and out the door after the anxious trait. My eyes flashed back and forth trying to catch a glimpse of him. There on the edge of our realm was Virgil. He passed through the barrier of our home and vanished.

I sprinted after him as fast as I could without shoes. I was in such a rush that I didn't even think to grab a pair before leaving. I watched him vanish, taking in heavy breaths. I dropped to my knees, trying to process whatever just happened.

Why was Virgil crossing realms? Is this about Deceit? Is something wrong in the dark sides' area? Is he leaving us?

I'd go after him, but I can't. Only dark sides can cross without getting corrupted. I can't risk hurting Thomas. But...Virgil. What is he keeping from us?

Why would he go back to the place that he feared?


	3. Chapter 3

With each step I took further into the dark mind space, I felt my legs get oddly heavier. Like my body trying to turn me around and send me home. I really didn't want to do this. But I had to. If I don't, Thomas could suffer and it'd be all my fault.

I stared up at the pitch black sky above my head. It was dotted with strange sparks that drifted down around me, illuminating the empty realm of the Dark Sides. I continued to walk, squinting forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the barrier. So far, it was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on. It has to be here somewhere," I muttered to myself. "Janus had to be the only one that got out. He had to."

As I made my way deeper into the Mind Space, I began to lose hope.

The barrier must have been destroyed. The place that had kept me safe from my past for so long was gone. My friends' work had been shattered by those that I feared most.

I started to hum a song that Thomas was working on to distract myself from my growing worry. However, there was nothing that I could do to stop the others.

Up head, began the fiery embers in the air, was a gossamer veil. It was almost translucent besides a faint rainbow of color painted across it.

As I got closer, I could see a tear in it. About six or seven feet in height. Just big enough for someone to slip through. Someone like Janus.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," I cried. "No! Dammit!"

I ripped open the veil and threw myself inside. I sprinted through the dark, twisting trees until I saw their home.

Inside, the lights were on, and I could hear voices coming from the living room. The voices of Thomas's Dark Sides. Every single one of them, even Janus. The one who had started all of this.

I crept over to the window to get a better view of what was happening. I couldn't get caught or God knows what would happen to me. It was the Dark Sides for crying out loud. The ones that would wreak havoc across the Mind Space now that the barrier was broken. Now they could all escape.

Just as I got to the window, the voices stopped.

"Shit."

The front door creaked open and my fears stepped out. Janus, Remus, and Elden. What happened when manipulation, intrusive thoughts, and deception all got together? I didn't want to be there to find out.

I took off running toward the barrier. I was panting and sweating inside of my hoodie. These definitely were not the right clothes for something like this.

Behind me, I could hear footsteps for a few seconds before everything fell silent besides my own heavy breathing.

"Virgil!" Janus's voice rang out across the barren terrain. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

I stopped immediately, frozen in terror. "J-Janus."

I could hear him chuckling to himself as he rose up in front of me. All of the air in my lungs escaped, and I was left choking on the nothingness that remained.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Remus asked, appearing beside me.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't notice?" Elden questioned next to the two.

I suddenly flew backward, and landed on the ground a feet feet away. Air surged into my lungs and I gasped and sputtered for a moment. Once I had calmed down, I stood up and faced the three sides.

"How did you escape?" was the only thing that I could think of.

The three men laughed at my question.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know," Remus cackled.

I kept creeping back, trying to get away.

This was way worse than I thought. They're all free! Thomas is in great danger if I don't do anything. I came so ill-prepared.

Why did I do that? I'm so stupid! These guys are gonna kill me. I need to do something, and I need to do it fast. 

Remus rose the mace above his head, ready to strike me with it. In a blind surge of fight or flight, I pushed myself off the ground and sprinted in the other direction.

Remus grumbled, but Elden released a low laugh.

"Go on...run Virgil. Like always," He seethed.

I tried my best not to listen to him. He was just trying to manipulate me. He hasn't changed; none of them have.

As soon as my run kicked into a sprint, I didn't look back. I was panting while my legs were shaking. Not entirely sure how much longer I could run, I snapped my fingers, opening a portal in front of me and jumping through it.

I ended up at the beginning of the woods in front of our house. So, I kept running, not wanting to stop until I was safe in my room.

Throwing open the front door and running up the stairs, a mixture of stress and relief filled tears left my eyes.

I entered my room so fast that I crashed into my bedside table and fell to the floor. I was on the ground, half-conscious from lack of air, and sweating. Despite this, I felt safer now that I was inside my room again.

Everything had just happened all at once. Elden and Remus are also free. I have to fix this. There isn't any time to spare. The longer I'm here, the sooner they can hurt Thomas.

I grabbed a worn backpack that Logan had given to me as a gift and started packing my room inside it. I didn't know how long my journey would. Hell, I didn't know if I'd even come back at all. But I'm just anxiety, something no one wants...Thomas will be fine without me. 

A piece of paper found its way into my hand. It was the card Patton had made for me. Tears fluttered in my eyes.

I'm doing this for them. They'll be safer this way.

Stuffing the card in my backpack, I threw it over my shoulders and kissed my old life goodbye. 

Exiting my door and shutting it behind me, I put my hood over my head.

Not even three steps away from my door, Roman peaked out of his room.

I froze, unsure of what to do.

He stifled a yawn.

"Virgil, it's 2:30 in the morning. You better not be doing something that you shouldn't," He coughed out.

Taking no second chances, I dashed down the stairs.

Don't let Roman stop you! He'll try and stop you! I kept telling myself this, running out the door and back to the portal. My eyes took a glance behind me, seeing Roman stopping to catch his breath. 

"Take care, Roman," I muttered to myself before stepping through the portal and shutting it with the snap of my fingers.  
The portal closed on my old life, my old friends.

I took a deep breath, letting it out through my mouth. The journey began once again to head into the darkness of Thomas's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman's POV

I rushed back to the house, cringing at the wet grass in between my toes. Virgil went back to the dark sides. But why? What is he hiding from us? I knew he wasn't alright after Deceit showed up. I should've helped him. Instead, he shut himself out, and now look where he is. 

Back in the house, I ran up the stairs. I didn't care that it was almost three in the morning. This was an emergency.

I pounded my fists against Logan and Patton's doors. From inside both rooms, I could hear the two sides climbing out of bed.

"What in the world?" Patton said groggily as he poked his head out. "Roman, what's wrong?"

"It is 2:57, Roman. I hope that you have a good reason for waking the two of us up," Logan groaned, putting on his glasses.

"Virgil's... gone," I gasped between pants.

"W-What? Virgil's gone?" Patton repeated, fully coming out of his room. 

"Yeah. I-I heard sounds coming from his room. So, I went to investigate, and he had a bag full of stuff and he just bolted down the stairs. I tried to run after him but I...I couldn't," I retold.

Patton and Logan looked to each other, not entirely believing what they were hearing.

I wish I didn't believe it either, but I saw it with my own eyes. Virgil's gone.

"Well, what do we do?" Patton wondered. "Do you know where he went?"

"He... I think he went to go find the Dark Sides."

Patton gasped in horror. "What? Why would he do that? Is it because of what happened earlier with Deceit?"

"The barrier must be broken then," Logan stated. "There's no other way the Deceit could have escaped. Virgil must be checking to see if everyone is free. I'm sure that he will be fine."

"But what if he's not?" I questioned. "He used to be one of them! We don't know what he could be doing. They could have tricked him for all we know. We have to save Virgil and bring him back."

"Agreed," Logan added. "Why need to get him back before he gets himself or Thomas hurt."

It was settled. Logan and Patton disappeared back into their rooms to change. It seemed time had never moved slower than when I was waiting for them. I couldn't stand it, Virgil is in the Dark Mind Palace, with who knows what happening to him. The thought of it made me shiver. 

The two other light sides came out of their rooms, fully dressed in their normal outfits. They looked exhausted, but I'm sure I did too. We marched down the stairs, ready to head out into the field where Virgil vanished. That was the plan until we all felt a familiar tugging sensation. Thomas needed us.

"What is Thomas doing up this early?" Patton mumbled to no one in particular. 

"Us being awake probably woke him up as well," Logan reasoned.

We all sunk down, rising up in Thomas' living room, seeing him in his pajamas and draped over his couch with all his lights off. 

"Wow it's uh, a little dark in here, kiddo," Patton acknowledged. He went to go turn a lamp off, but our host snatched his hand before he could.

"Sorry, Pat. I just have an awful headache. I thought maybe you guys could help me get rid of it or...maybe explain why it's happening?"

Patton, Logan, and I all exchanged worried looks.

"Well," Patton said. "We might have an idea, but you might not like it, kiddo."

"W-What does that mean?"

"You see, Thomas, we have reason to believe that Virgil is...no longer in the mind palace as of right now," Logan summed up, trying to be polite.

Our host's face read confusion as he got up from the couch. It didn't take much to see the distress deep in his face. 

"Wait, he's not here?" Thomas asked, panic rising in his voice. "Do you at least know where he is?"

"Well, Thomas," I tried to say, choking on my words a bit, "We think he might have gone back to the Dark Mind Palace." 

***  
Virgil's POV

It seemed the world around me only got darker and colder as I re-entered the dark mind palace. The tension from my last meeting with the people I used to call 'my friends' was still fresh in the air. As much as I wanted to turn back, I had to keep going.

For Thomas, I kept repeating to myself. For Thomas.

I marched through the shattered barrier, bracing myself for anything. 

This place was a monument to remind me of everything that I went through. Everything that the others went through as well.

There had to be some way to fix all that of this; to put the Dark Sides back where they belonged. Away from the core of Thomas's mind before they could do even more damage. Before they corrupt Thomas into something he isn't.

Pounding footsteps began to echo around me. I thrashed my head all around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. It was only getting closer and louder, making me shake with nerves. 

"W-Who's there?" I called out in a shaky voice.

There was a pause of eerie silence. A chill racked down my back as I swallowed back my fear. 

As the footsteps bounded further, they released a low, hardy laugh along with it.

"Decided to crawl back, I see?" The voice boomed. Coming from the shadows was Thomas' Manipulation himself, Elden.

I tensed, trying to pretend that I knew how to fight.

"Color me surprised," He grinned.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted at him.

He scoffed at me, finding my threats to be unamusing. "Oh, I'm sure you aren't. You were always stronger than you seemed, weren't you?"

I shook my head, not letting his words affect me. He was trying to manipulate me, I could tell. I remember what it feels like; the feeling hasn't changed. 

"Cut it out!" I screamed, fighting back fearful tears. "Tell me why you're back! How did you and the others break free? What are you after?"

The man simply shrugged, coming closer to me. I stood my ground, anxiously gnawing at my lip. 

"All of those questions will be answered...in time," He growled. "I, however, have a question for you." He pulled me by my chin, dragging our faces closer. I could feel his breath on my skin, making me flinch. "Why do you think you were freed from this place, but not us? What made you more special than us?"

He pushed me to the ground, watching me fall to my knees helplessly. "You think it was because you were wanted? Or cared about? Maybe the fact that you were friendly? No, Thomas needed you. The others don't want you around meddling with Thomas's life! You are not cared about, you are just required and nothing more."

I tried not to let his words get to me, but the more they floated around my head, the more power they had on me. 

A sudden tug pulled my core. Thomas. He was summoning me. I wanted to go help him, but Elden pounded his boot onto my shoulder.

"Are you going to run again? Run away to the people that need you?! Or, stay with the people that want you!"

I panted heavily, not wanting to give into him. I can't actually be trusting him, can I?

I ignored Thomas's summons, hearing Elden lowly laugh. "Give in?" 

"Not for you," I grumbled, picking myself up from the floor. "I'm not running away from this again!" My feet ran at Elden, ready to attack him. Before I got any closer, he snapped his fingers.

At first, everything seemed to be fine. One second I was standing up, and the next, the air was knocked out of me and I was lying on the ground. Elden lifted me from the ground, throwing me over his shoulder as he carried me deeper into the Dark Mind Palace. I couldn't protest or fight. I could hardly breathe.

Helplessly, my eyes closed and I was enveloped by the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil's POV

My body twitched ever so slightly as my mind started to awaken. Slowly the darkness that once surrounded me faded as my eyes pulled open.

Pushing myself up, I noticed the plush surface I was laying under. A bed, something with black sheets and duvet with matching pillows at the head of the frame. It seemed so familiar, but then, it clicked. This was my bed. 

My heart pounded rapidly as my gaze shifted through everything else inside the small room. 

There was a dresser, a small desk piled with old notebooks and sketches. There was no doubt in my mind that this room was the place that held so many damned memories. My old room; never thought I'd come back here again.

Wait. The door.

I rushed over to the door and tried to turn the handle. It was locked. I scanned the room for something that I could use to unlock it.

In the nightstand, I found a pencil and an old notebook that I had never used. I grabbed the pencil and jammed it into the keyhole. After several attempts, the pencil snapped in half.

I screamed in frustration and threw the remains of the pencil at the wall. I felt tears pouring down the sides of my face as I curled up next to the door.

It was useless. I was useless. I couldn't even open a door. The other sides didn't want to have anything to do with me.

My quiet sobs quickly became violent shivers. I felt my heart beating faster and I clutched my head trying to block out the thoughts that were appearing.

"No, no, no!" I yelled at myself. "You're going to be fine!"

My words were swallowed by the darkness in my mind. It was choking me, making each breath sharp and painful.

I clawed at the ground as my vision became blurry. I had to calm down. I couldn't let my fear control me.

Deep breath in and out, I instructed myself, still choking on my tears.

After two breaths, I sputtered and felt my anxiety scratching at my chest. I wasn't going to stop now. I had to fight it.

One two three four, I counted while breathing in.

One two three four five six seven, I counted as I held my breath.

One two three four five six seven eight, I breathed out.

I repeated this multiple times before my heart rate finally returned to normal. I was going to be okay.

I took one final breath out, rubbing my hands over my face. As I did, the door clicked open, making me jolt in sudden fear. I looked over to the door, seeing Janus walk inside. 

Immediately I groaned, putting my head in my lap. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you have better things to do?" I grumbled. 

I didn't have to look up to know Janus was giving me a giant eye roll. He plopped himself next to me on my bed, crossing his legs while he messed with my stiff, old sheets. 

"Can I not come in here to check on my old friend?" He hissed.

"We're not friends. Never have been, never will be," I growled, raising my head to meet his strict and sharp eyes. 

"I'd change that attitude if I were you. Besides, you'll be here for a long time," Janus admitted. 

My face fell at his words, something about how he said it making my heart drop.

"What do you mean? M-My friends will come!" I protested.

"I think not," He muttered. "Especially since your 'friends' were the ones to ask us to kidnap you."

My ghost white skin went paler as a thick line of nerves flooded down my neck.

"Oh, did you not know? Your friends have been trying to get rid of you for years. Like Elden said, you were never wanted, you were simply needed." 

Tears started to slowly fall down my face. Janus gave a small smirk, wrapping his arms around me in comfort. I leaned into his touch, really just wanting the physical contact while my heart was snapping in half. 

"I know it hurts, Virgie. But it's okay. Us Dark Sides want you. We always have. We've missed you all these years. Remus, Elden, and I will protect you and love you. We were the only people who did before anyway."

Giving Janus another look, I wiped my eyes with the back of my jacket sleeve.

"I'll give you some space," Janus said, heading toward the door. He paused, his hand lingering on the door handle. "And, Virgil? I'll be here if you ever decide to come back. We all will."

The door shut softly and I listened to the sound of the deceptive trait heading down the stairs. The sound of his boots was almost comforting in a way.

If the other sides had really let them free, there was no reason for me to stay with them any longer. I would stay with the Dark Sides for now. The others would be happier that way.

I wiped away the last stray tears and stood up.

It was time for me to say goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman's POV

"H-He went back to the Dark Mind Palace?!" Thomas cried worriedly.

Patton gently hovered his hands around his back, trying to keep him calm. I could tell the weight of the situation was not helping his headache in the slightest.

"W-When? How? Why would he do that?!" Thomas grinded his teeth together, the pain in his head beginning to overwhelm him.

"Easy there, kiddo. We don't know," Patton whispered. 

Logan ran off into the upstairs bathroom, probably looking for something to kill his headache with. 

It pained me to see Thomas like this. I mean, I know how it affected him when Virgil ducked out, but why is it causing him so much pain now? What was happening to Virgil to make Thomas like this? The thought was making my knees weak.

Logan eventually came back, pill bottle in hand along with a small cup filled with water. Slowly, as to not spill the water, he handed the cup and medicine to Thomas.

"That should aid your headache, Thomas," Logan told him. 

Our host nodded, silently downing the water and medicine. Patton stood from the couch and joined us by the stairs in a small huddle.

"I think we should head back to the mind palace and see if our hypothesis on Virgil's whereabouts is correct," Logan suggested. 

"Agreed. We need to find Virgil before Thomas begins to plummet more," I replied. 

We all glanced back over at Thomas, seeing him on the edge of falling asleep. 

"Patton, maybe you please stay with Thomas until he is asleep while Roman and I search?" Logan asked.

The dad-like trait nodded sadly and draped a blanket over Thomas before sitting down next to him. He ruffled Thomas's hair gently and told him that everything was going to be okay.  
Thomas smilied sleepily and curled up in the blanket.

"Thank you, Pat," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

I nodded my head at Logan and the two of us marched up the stairs. The first place that we needed to check was Virgil's room, after that, our own rooms to see if he left anything behind.

When we reached the anxious side's door, I stood in front of it, unsure of what to do.

"Roman, are you alright? You look a bit pale," Logan worried beside me.

"N-No. it's nothing," I said, opening the door and stepping inside.

The moment I walked through, I was hit with a cold breeze drifting it through the open window. I rushed over and shut it. Instantly, the room began to get warmer.

"Hiya! Did you guys find anything?" Patton wondered, bounding into Virgil's room. 

Warmth was radiating off of the young man, causing the sudden shift in temperature.

"No, not yet," I mumbled, opening the drawer of Virgil's nightstand. 

I felt bad for snooping, but how else were we supposed to find out what made him leave?

I lifted up a few cards that we had made for his birthday, and underneath was a black journal, painted to look like the night sky. My heart began to beat rapidly as I opened it. Why was I so nervous to look inside?

The first entry was dated back to several years ago, back when Virgil hadn't joined Patton, Logan, and I. This was about a year before he left the Dark Sides. I wonder what he wrote about.

"Hey, guys? I think I found something," I called to the others.

Patton and Logan stood next to me as we read the first few entries.

Just by the texture of the pages, as well as the way the ink seemed cracked against the paper, I could tell that Virgil hadn't revisited this journal in forever. Almost as if with time, this thing would fade from his memory entirely.

September 27th, 2015 - I can't stand this much more. The others won't stop messing with my head. Not to mention, me getting anxious is only affecting Thomas worse. I'm gonna do something awful to him accidentally, I know it. They're putting so much pressure on me, not realizing how hurtful it is. I don't know what I'm going to do. They're bound to kill me if things don't change soon. If only my head was clearer. Maybe then I wouldn't be such an idiot and ruin Thomas' life. But I can't. I only hurt him, at least, that's all that he says.

December 17th, 2015 - I can't do this anymore! I'm going crazy! They're hurting me. And by result, I'm hurting Thomas. I can't go on like this. Something has to change before I die. Before Thomas loses his sense of anxiety forever. But, I think I have a plan.

I quietly shut the journal, looking back at the other two.

Logan looked shocked, a look he never wears. Patton was covering his mouth with his quivering hand. I was completely speechless. 

The others...they made him feel worthless and awful all his life. Then why did he go back?

"I never knew he went through all that!" Patton finally spoke, biting through the suffocating silence.

"None of us did. Yes, we understood it was bad. But we were all unaware of the level of pain and suffering he underwent," Logan added, doing his best to comfort the fatherly figure. 

"So what does all this mean?" I questioned, setting the book down.

"Perhaps Virgil went back to the dark sides to 'level the playing field' as one might say. After all the things he went through, perhaps closing the barrier is his way to triumph over all his suffering," Logan suggested.

"Or maybe to protect us. You saw how angry he was when Deceit finally did show up!" Patton commented.

"I'm thinking it's both," I said, gliding my fingers along the worn cover of his journal. 

"Don't worry, Roman. We'll find him!" Patton assured me. He gave me a loose hug before exiting the room with Logan at his heel. 

I clenched my eyes shut. Maybe it was Virgil's room getting to me, but I couldn't help but worry. 

He doesn't deserve this. After everything that's happened. I feel like I owed it to him to save him. I know what Patton said, but Virgil can't wait any longer. Who knows what's happening to him right now. 

This can't wait. I have to save him. And I have to do it now. With or without Logan and Patton.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman's POV

The hour hand on my golden trimmed grandfather clock was nearing midnight and I had yet to get an ounce of sleep.

My mind kept bouncing back and forth between all the thoughts clumped together in my head. Virgil. Deceit. The others. The Dark Sides. Thomas. Abuse. Pain. Neglect. It was all becoming too much.

I finally sat up, bunching my knees to my chest and running a hand through my thick, moist hair. Ever since we had read Virgil's old diary, I couldn't get it out of my head.

He went through so much in his past. So much we didn't know about. So much I didn't know about.

He hid his trauma so well. It made my stomach sick thinking about everything I had still yet to learn about his past. But that puzzled me even more. 

Why would he dare go back? After all of the things that the others had put him through, he still went back to them.

Didn't Virgil know how much we all cared about him? How much I cared about him?

Without Virgil, Patton, Logan...I would be completely lost. Virgil helped us to get back on track and reminded us all of the things that were important.

Not only did he help Thomas, but he helped me. Ever since he arrived, he has helped me to become more confident in myself. If he could be accepted for who he was, maybe I could too.

"Virgil," I whispered into the darkness of my room. "Why did you leave us?"

I waited patiently, maybe for a response or an idea, but nothing came.

He left because of how cruel you were to him. It's all your fault, Roman.

No, that couldn't be it. Virgil and I had pushed past all of that, right? We were friends now. We had to be.

I stood up and began to pack a small bag with a pair of clothes and some food. I got dressed and crept over to the door.

"Oh my god. What am I doing?" I gasped, freezing in place. "Am I seriously going to go there?!"

I had to. It was the only way to find Virgil. I had to go visit my brother. He will know where Virgil went. 

I swallowed everything holding me back, opening the door and walking out. I ran my fingers along Logan and Patton's doors as I passed them. 

It hurt to do this to them, it really did. But Virgil cannot wait in that...that hell any longer. 

Hopping down the stairs, I proceeded out the door and headed in the same direction as Virgil.

As I came closer to the area, I could see burn marks in the grass of where his portal was. My arms were shaking as I snapped my fingers to create a portal like his. Letting a deep breath of air fill my lungs, I walked through it.

***

"Roman? Roman, wake up!" I heard a fuzzy voice call out to me.

Hands pressed against my chest and shook me, slowly helping my body rise. My eyes peeled apart, making me dizzy as the world spun around me. 

Everything became clearer; I was able to make out the figure in front of me.

He had a striking grey line in his hair, along with neon green accents in his outfit. It didn't take much to realize who the person was. 

Immediately I sprang up, summoning my sword and sticking it in his face. Shock relished Remus, his hands partly up in surrender.

"What did you do to me?" I seethed, gripping my sword tighter.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean! How did you knock me out?"

That seemed to trigger his memory. Remus laughed, pushing the sword away from his face. 

"You've never been to the Dark Sides' Mind Palace before, what did you expect?" He explained. "The energy shift is a massive change from light to dark. Anyone of you would pass out while crossing over here."

I rubbed my forehead, trying to clear away the fog that shrouded my mind.

"Can you take me there?" I asked. "I... don't exactly know the way."

Remus chuckled and grabbed my arm. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

My brother pulled me to my feet, his grin sending an uncomforting chill down my back. He gave my arm a soft punch before beginning to walk into the darkness. 

I slowly followed behind, not wanting to get lost in a place like this. I could hardly see my hand in front of my face, but that didn't seem to bother Remus.

"What brings you here anyway, Ro Ro?" He asked, breaking the eerie sound of nothingness. 

"I-I'm trying to find...someone," I stated bleakly. 

"Just someone? Pssh, that's vague," Remus commented. "Do you not know who you're looking for or something?"

"I'm looking for Virgil, okay?!" I blurted. My brother almost froze, an interesting expression painting his features. "H-He came back over here a-and we have no idea why. I'm just trying to get him back. You know this place, where could he be?" 

Remus's eyes glanced over to the left for a moment before focusing back on me. "Nope! I've been patrolling all over the Mind Space and I haven't seen him. He probably went back to your place knowing him."

My brother began tapping his fingers together nervously. I was about to open my mouth to say something when he interrupted me.

"Although, now that I think about it, he might be on his way back still. It's quite a long journey."

"Remus! Just tell me where he is!" I demanded.

Remus shrugged and skipped around me. He repeated that he didn't know and I should keep checking. He seemed to be directing me away from the house. He had to be hiding something.

"Okay, fine. I'll go back. I'll go look somewhere else since my brother apparently doesn't know where Virgil is," I sighed, spinning around.

I took a few steps forward away from Remus.  
"Wait!" he called out. "I may not know where he is, but I might be able to help."

I whipped around, his burgundy eyes meeting my own.

"What do you mean by, 'help'?" I asked.

He flashed a smirk at me, coming closer. "Why, I want to help you out. You said it yourself, I know this place much better than you. Plus, I'd hate to see Thomas plummet because his creativity got lost and corrupted out here!"

Unfortunately, Remus was correct. I'd get lost out here faster than Patton could make a batch of cookies. I looked back to my brother, giving him an assured nod. 

"Lead the way, I guess," I replied.

Remus squealed in excitement, running off with me following behind at his heel.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus's POV

Roman chased after me while we both ran deeper into the darkness that I call home.

The nervous energy radiating off of my brother was making me giddy. Fear is good, especially now. 

If Elden's plan is to truly work, we need all the Light Sides at their weakest. And so far, all was going according to plan.

Elden gave me a bit of his magic so it would be easier to convince Roman to trust me. It's working like a charm. He's so helpless now, although I don't know how much longer it'll last.

"How much farther, Re?" Roman asked, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Now you know how I feel living here," I joked. 

Moving closer to him, I placed my hand underneath his chin, our eyes locked together. "We're almost there, just trust me, okay?" I could see in his eyes; Elden's magic taking hold. But then, he shook his head.

"N-No," he muttered, inching away from me. "Y-You're lying to me! You're not taking me to Virgil! If anything, you're leading me away from him!"

"And what makes you so sure?! You don't know this place like I do! You haven't been trapped in here all your life! Left to rot and die, or be forgotten!" I was panting, beginning to shake with rage. 

"Remus, I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize!" 

"Damn right you didn't!" I said, opening my just enough for my mace to summon. "You have no clue what it's like to be me!"

My anger went through the roof, swinging my mace around in hopes to bash Roman's head in. He summoned his sword, playing defensively and blocking all my hits. 

"Remus, calm down, please! I don't want to hurt you!" Roman begged.

"You already have! Emotional scars cut way deeper than physical ones!" My arms were getting tired as the repetitive motion of trying to break Roman's sword was staggering my strength. Eventually, I grew tired. My mace fled my hands and my knees gave out. 

"Remus, I'm sorry you feel this way! I didn't know or understand. But you're right. You've been through so much sense we banished you and Deceit. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you...or care. But I do now!" His apology seemed sincere.

I gazed up at him, his hand in my face.  
"I trust you to take me to Virgil." 

I smirked, taking his hand. I was a little confused at first. He seemed to be back under Elden's magic. But I could tell I wasn't doing it.

That was when we both heard pounding footsteps coming towards us. Fearfully, we turned. I knew it was Elden, he must be manipulating Roman.

"Do pardon the interruption gentlemen," He spoke smoothly. His hand perched upon my shoulder, gazing into Roman's eyes. "I thought you might need my assistance, Remus. I could feel your anger from across the mind."

I could see Roman raise his sword a little bit. He was afraid of Elden. More fear. Good, his abilities are stronger with fear. Elden's plan is working flawlessly. I'm liking that.

Elden seemed to notice Roman's tense attitude as well. He laughed it off, approaching him.

"Easy there, princey. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not here to hurt you."

"You're not?" He questioned, lowering his sword.

"Of course not. I know what you're after Roman. You're one true love. Virgil," He smirked, watching Roman give into his words. 

"D-Do you know where he is?" Roman stuttered.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But I can tell you for one hundred percent certainty, that he is safe."

Roman's shoulders sunk with relief. A pound of pressure removed from his chest.

Elden was doing what he did best, and it was working. I knew Roman's will wasn't strong enough. "Why not join him, Roman?"

"What?!" he panicked.

"Don't you feel it, Princey? Don't you feel how strong the Dark Sides' power is making you? You survived your brother's attacks, you've survived getting corrupted, you've survived me! And that isn't just luck, my boy. It's a sign. Your true power is ready, only if you're willing to take it!"

"Do it, Roman," I said, peeking over Elden's shoulder. "We could be together again. After all these years. The brothers from the genesis, together at last. As the mind always meant for us to be!"

His eyes fluttered with confusion, unsure of the options laid out in front of him.

"I-I... I don't know. Give me some time, please," Roman stammered.

Elden looked back at me with amusement. Things were all going according to plan. 

All we needed was a little more time and Roman would be ours. With him, we could be stronger. Strong enough to rule.


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil's POV 

Janus came back into the room a few hours later. I was curled up onto the bed, loose tears tracking down my face.

Everything has been happening so fast lately, and I don't know what to do. Either I believe the possible lies of Janus, or I go back home and risk him being right. I'm so conflicted and overwhelmed. 

When Janus saw me, he wordlessly took a spot next to me. He was trying to comfort me, I could tell. His hand slithered onto mine, making me gasp in shock. "There there, Virgil. I know what I said cuts deep, but it's true. The others are tired of you. But we missed you so much. You wouldn't be so heartless as to leave the ones that love you, right?"

I took a big breath, letting it out slowly. "N-No...I wouldn't."

"Would you like to go on a walk and get some fresh air?" Janus asked soothingly. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my hoodie and nodded my head.

The man took my hand and helped me up to my feet. He guided me toward my door as I stumbled after him. Janus snapped and the lock on the door clicked. The door swung open and we stepped through. Instead of walking out into the hallway, we appeared outside the house in a small garden.

"D-Did you make all of this? I... I don't remember it being here."

"Once the barrier was destroyed, I found that I had some time to do the things that I enjoyed. It turns out that I have quite the knack for planting," Janus chuckled. "Feel free to look around. It's not much."

I wandered along the rows of flowers and herbs, smelling the sweet aroma. I brushed my hands along the rosemary and lavender, before heading toward the center.

Roses, gardenias, hibiscus, and hyacinths bloomed around a stone fountain. A bench was placed beside it with ivy growing along its edges. I knelt down and gazed at a single purple rose that was tucked in between a collection of daisies and poppies.

"It reminded me of you," Janus said behind me.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you for taking me here. It's beautiful."

"It's yours."

My eyes widened in surprise. "What? I thought that you had made this place for-"

"It's yours," he repeated with a wide grin. "You can come here anytime you want."

I felt my eyes brimming with tears as I spun around to view the garden again. I couldn't believe this.

"Why are you doing this? After everything that I did, why are you being nice to me?" I wondered.

Janus sighed and pulled me over to him. "Because you deserve so much more in life. You deserve to be happy, Virgil."

The man wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. I didn't realize how much I needed comfort until now.

I hugged him back and leaned into his shoulder. "Thank you, Janus," I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"It's okay to cry," he whispered in my ear. "Everything is going to be okay."

After that, I let my tears flow down my cheeks. I was speechless but at the same time, so torn.  
Was Janus really right? The Light Sides never did this for me. Was I really never wanted there after all? My thoughts were only making me feel worse.

"Something wrong, Virgil?"

"I-I'm just so conflicted. I mean, not to be rude, but I didn't really believe you much before. But after seeing this...I guess you really weren't lying."

Janus hummed a light chuckle. He sat me upon the ivy-lined bench, wiping my tears with his thumb.

"I'm not always a liar, Virge. And I mean this when I say, we missed you," He paused, "I missed you."

I just nodded, a smile forcing itself on my face. 

"Take it from me, Virgil, you're stronger than a Light Side. You have so much power that the others are restricting. Here, you can finally feel like your real self!"

"My real self?" I repeated absentmindedly. 

Janus' lips constricted into a smile. He pushed my chin to face him, my eyes getting lost in his.   
"Face it, Virgil. The Light Sides abused you, yelled at you, limited you, hated you. That's no place for someone as wise as you. You belong with us. You belong in the darkness!"

"I belong with you..." I shook my head, breaking out of whatever trance I was in. My hand met my temple, rubbing it gently. "I just...I don't know, Janus. Sure they were all those things for a while, but they were trying to get better. I know they can be better-!"

"But when will that happen?" He remarked. "Cause, to me, it isn't happening anytime soon."

Janus put his hands behind his back, staring out into his garden.

My hands cupped my face in exhaustion and worry. Everything feels like it's falling apart, but when I look around, I realize it's all in my head. 

"Janus?" I meekly spoke. He looked at me, his yellow eye striking fear into my heart. "I-I'll stay with you."

"Wonderful, Virgil!" He said with a monotone cheer. "I knew you'd come around. Don't worry. Sooner or later, you'll forget all about Roman, Logan, and Patton. They'll be nothing to you, just like they are to us."

My stomach fell at his words while my heart rate increased. He extended his hand to which I took.

Walking away from the garden, I took a deep breath. If the Light Sides really don't want me, then I'll stay here.

But if they come for me, I won't hesitate to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

I watched helplessly as Logan paced around in Thomas's living room while our poor host stared blankly at us.

His eyes looked so dull and almost gray from their original dark chocolate hue. But it did make sense. He was missing two vital parts of his personality!

"I don't get it!" Logan blurted loudly, making me jump. "Roman was in the house last night, correct? I mean, I know he was upset about Virgil, but you had eased his thoughts! He went to bed knowing that we'd all find him, right? Then why isn't he here, leaving Thomas creatively void!?" 

"L-Logan, calm down, please!" I begged. He took a deep breath, leaning back against the wall for a second to collect himself. "I don't know, kiddo. But I know one thing; Thomas can't continue to live like this!"

"What do you suggest that we do?"

I thought for a moment, trying to come up with a way to keep Thomas stable until we found Virgil and Roman. There weren't many options, but for now, Logan and I would have to do what we did best.

"Just be yourself. Pretend like everything's fine and maybe Thomas might too! I'm sure that they'll be back soon," I smiled hopefully, hiding the fear that I was feeling beneath it.

As Thomas's morality, I had to shine a light on the worst of situations and make sure that everyone stayed positive. Lately, it was starting to seem like that wasn't helping Thomas at all. I was letting him down.

"I doubt that this will work, but I will try," Logan sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Thomas, I know that you're lacking the motivation to do things and you feel as if everything is pointless-"

I cut him off by rapidly shaking my head and slapping my face. "Thomas, what he means is that we're still here for you! They'll be back really soon, so there's no need to be all down in the dumps, right?"

Thomas continued to stare right through us at the wall. His eyes were so empty now. More lifeless than they were before.

"I... um. I don't think it's working, Lo," I mumbled. "We gotta try something else. Maybe we act like Roman and Virgil and ourselves. It'll be like we're all here."

I was losing hope, but I couldn't let Thomas and Logan see that. I had to help in any way that I could.

"Alright. I suppose I could try to be Virgil," Logan sighed. He pushed his glasses up his nose, trying to think of what he could say to seem more like anxiety than logic.  
"  
Uh, Thomas?" He called out, our host loosely turning towards him. "It has come to my attention that you are not fully living your life anymore. I mean, you're making absolutely nothing of yourself by sitting here and sulking. I'm afraid you have a busy schedule to attend to and are wasting your short life." 

I flinched a little bit at some of the things he said. I was unaware of how well Logan could play Virgil. 

Thomas' eyes darted around Logan's body, almost like he was looking for something. But instead, he released a heavy sigh, slumping further into the couch.

"Sorry, Logan. I just have...no motivation or energy right now. Maybe another time."

"What?! No, Thomas, you have to do this now! You haven't posted anything in almost a week, you've flaked out on hanging out with your friends, and you haven't left the house in five days! Thomas, this is unhealthy! You're falling further in darkness than you should be! Yerks Dodson, remember? Now, get up!" Logan tugged at Thomas' arm to pull him off the couch. 

His legs gave out as Logan got him to stand and he fell flat on the floor. I rushed over to make sure he was okay, but he looked even worse. He now had heavy gray bags forming under his eyes and a bloodshot look around his pupils. 

"Thanks, but I'm okay."

I groaned and sat down next to Thomas. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we watch something funny to cheer you up?"

Thomas's eyes closed and he mumbled that he wanted to rest for a while. All the while, the bags under his eyes grew darker. It reminded me of when we were in Virgil's room and the anxiety became too much for us.

"Lo Lo, I think he needs less of Virgil and more of Roman right now. Look at his eyes," I said softly, brushing Thomas's hair out of his face.

The logical trait looked closer and recognized what was happening. Thomas's emotions and personality were unbalanced. It was up to Logan and I to fix this.

You're letting everyone down, Patton. You're just making things worse.

I rubbed my forehead and tried to clear my mind. I had to act like Roman. I had to help Thomas get better.

"Hey kiddo, why don't we play a game!" I suggested, trying to perk up. "Name me the silliest monster you can think of and describe it to me!"

Thomas groaned, shutting his eyes for a second. Logan and I both leaned in. The cogs in his brain were cranking, I could almost see it. His mind was trying to imagine something, but it was up to me to help that aset of himself to do it.

"I-I don't know, Patton," Our host muttered after a while.

"Sure ya do, kiddo! Think of it with me! What colors does it have? Does it have stripes, spots, nothing at all? What kind of feet does it have? What can it do? Does it smell like anything? Do you-!"

"Patton," Logan interrupted.

I snapped out of my wheel of questions to see Thomas harshly rubbing his fingers to his temples. My face immediately dropped, a wave of concern flooding me.

"It is clear that we cannot do what Virgil and Roman do. And obviously us trying only results further into Thomas' suffering."

"But, Logan! Come on, buddy! We're so close, can't you feel it! We are breaking through to his creativity and anxiety, just...maybe we should switch rolls! Why don't you be Roman and I'll-!"

"THIS ISN'T HELPING THOMAS!" Logan snapped. I jumped back in shock, watching logic collect himself before adjusting his tie. "Right now, I think it would be best if we continued to play our parts so that Thomas can continue to somewhat function."

"But he's not functioning, Logie! We aren't helping him! More of us is not what he needs!"

"I said, somewhat function! And the more we argue about this, the more we disrupt him functioning!"

Ilooked back at Thomas, seeing him blankly stare at nothing once again. A heavy sigh pushed through my body before turning back to Logan.

"I am going to my room to relax, Patton. I suggest you do the same." 

He sunk down into the floor, leaving me with our zombie-like host.

I fell backwards onto the couch, putting my head in my hands.

Of course I screwed this up. How could Logan do something wrong? He's Logan; he's perfect! But me...I'm not. I know that.

"Patton?" Thomas meekly squeaked out.

I poked my head up, seeing him look at me. A small smile grazed my lips as I helped him balance his head against my knee. My arms were wrapped around him, trying to comfort him the best I could.

"Am I okay?" He grumbled.

"I don't know, kiddo. B-But I guarantee you, Logie and I are going to make sure you are. Don't worry about a thing, kiddo."

Thomas slowly nodded, mindlessly looking down to the floor. 

My fingers massaged through his scalp, which I could tell was deeply relaxing to him. 

"Get some sleep, kiddo." I told him.

Thomas nodded, his head falling further into my lap. As his breathing came to a steady pace and his face seemed calm, I sighed to myself. 

"Virgil? Roman? Come back... please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 11-21 coming soon


	11. Chapter 11

I trudged into the main living area with my old black jacket around my shoulders and smeared eye shadow caking my cheeks. Not only had it smeared from crying, but also from not removing it before I took a shower.

Ever since I've come back to the Dark Mind Palace, I feel...calmer. More so, like me. Like I can walk around here looking like an on fire garbage bin and no one will say a thing about it.

Wandering into the kitchen, I grabbed a mug and put it under the coffee maker. Glancing over at the kitchen timer, it was almost midnight. That didn't stop me at all though. As the coffee beans grinded in the machine to create the energizing liquid, I heard a door shut from upstairs. 

Down came Janus, wearing his usual ensemble minus the cape, hat, and gloves. I knew he was strange, but I didn't know he slept in his clothes either. 

I chuckled to myself, making my presence known to him.

"Something the matter, Virgil?" Janus questioned with a concerned ring to his voice.

"Just laughing at you and your ridiculousness. I mean, seriously. Who's pajamas are the same as their everyday attire?" I giggled, having a hard time putting the coffee to my lips.

The snake rolled his eyes at me. Slowly he came closer.

"Says the person who wears day old eye shadow and wears one solid color all the damn time! Are you a walking funeral, or what?" He teased to which I could help but laugh.

"Is that the best you could come up with or are you secretly jealous of me?"

Janus didn't respond besides a light hum while he stuck some bread in the toaster. His watchful eye stuck to me again before a smirk slithering on his skin.

"I see you're growing more comfortable around us now, huh?" 

"Y-Yeah, I guess. I don't know what it is but I feel really good right now!" I admitted.

"Silly, Virgil. Your strength and power is flooding back to you again! The Dark Mind Palace is calling out to you, as it once did many years ago. But now that you've answered it, all is becoming clear, isn't it?"

"It is! I... think?"

"Here, let me show you," Janus said with a smile.

He held out his hands and a glowing yellow light began pulsating in the palms of his hands. Slowly, the light grew brighter and formed two orbs hovering in the air next to us.

I gasped and reached out to touch them. Just before my finger brushed against it, the orbs vanished in sparkling dust.

"Wow! Janus... that was incredible! How did you do that?" I asked excitedly.

"Here in our part of the Mind Space, we have powers. Powers that fit our personalities, and represent us in a way. You actually have that too, but now, you're finally strong enough to unlock them."

My mouth formed an O, making the deceptive trait chuckle. He took my hand and led me outside. With the snap of his fingers, Janus made a large field appear before us.

"You can train here," he said softly, letting go of my hand. "You may leave soon, but for now, I want to make sure that you're happy. You'll at least get to learn about your powers before you go."

"I-I don't know yet. About leaving, I mean. I'm still confused, but I feel more alive here. Like I can be myself without the others worrying about the way I act and dress. I don't have to be afraid here," I thought aloud.

Janus sighed and held my chin, staring into my eyes. "Take those feelings and shape them into something. Anything at all."

I stared at him in confusion before closing my eyes. I thought of my friends and my worries. Letting down Thomas, hurting Roman, losing Patton and Logan.

I brought all of those thoughts to the center of my mind and clumped them together. They lost shape and meaning, forming a bulging mass of anxiety. I forced out the collection of thoughts and threw them outwards. My eyes snapped open as I saw Janus lying on his back in the grass. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Virgil, you did it!" He cheered, standing back up.

"You see that?" Janus pointed to the purple and black dust on his clothes. "That was from you!"

I held a hand over my mouth in shock. "Did I h-hurt you? I-I'm so sorry... It's all my fault. I was being careless and-"

"Virgil," Janus said holding my face in his hands. "You did nothing wrong, in fact, you did everything right."

That all hit me really fast. Me? Doing...everything right? That's never happened before. If anything, I always screw things up. Maybe Janus was right all along. Maybe I was never meant to be a light side. A was always a dark side.

"Come on, do it again!" He pushed. So I did exactly that.

Bunching up all my anxieties together, I watched a sparkly purple ball form ino my hands. My face lit up with glee as I threw it into the air, watching it explode like a firework.   
I couldn't stop smiling. Is this what pure happiness was? I've never felt this good in my entire life!

One after another I shot orbs into the sky, watching with wonder as they blew up. Soon, yellow orbs started crashing into them. I turned to Janus, who had two orbs in his hands and a sly grin. 

"You'll have to learn to fight to protect yourself around here!" He commanded.

With a subtle nod, I formed orbs around my fists. We began to fight, throwing and dodging each other's magic. Power flooded me every time I landed a hit on the snake. Eventually, Janus surprised me. First, he threw an orb at my shoulder, which I blocked. But right after, I took a hit to the knee, making me fall.

I could feel the power drain from my bones. That rush fading away. Panting and sweating like a dog, I struggled to get back up. Janus smirked as he slithered over to me, getting me back on my feet.

"Do you like that power?"

"Like it? I love it! This is the best I've ever felt!" I cheered.

"So, would you say...you're never going to leave us again?" He questioned darkly, eyes highlighting a piercing yellow hue.

"I'm never leaving again!" I repeated happily.

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Remus's POV

I sat with my princely brother in the middle of the darkness that was Thomas' mind.

He didn't say much. He mainly just looked at his reflection in his own sword.

Usually, I'd make fun of him or call him shallow, but I could see the pain deeply set in his irises. He was conflicted, I knew it. That only meant Elden's plan was working like a charm.

Once Roman joins us and Janus corrupts Virgil, nothing will stop us from corrupting Logan and Patton too before ruling over Thomas.

Meanwhile, Elden continued to silently pace around. His patience was decreasing, I could tell. I knew he was waiting for Roman to give him an answer but, I didn't think one would come for a long time. He growled, looking at Roman and I with a deadly sting in his eye.

"Remus?" He croaked, making both my brother and I jump. "I'd like to speak with you. Alone!" 

Of course, I obeyed.

Immediately, I stood up and wandered away from Roman, just enough to where we could still see him.

"Something wrong, Ely?" I snarked, watching him cringe at the nickname. 

"He's never going to accept our way! He's too attached to Thomas and the others. I think we need to push him a bit harder!"

"W-What do you suggest?" I asked nervously. 

Without a word, his hands started to glow and form a mist that began to surround me. I recognized this. He was giving me some of his magic. And with his magic, I could manipulate Roman even more.

"I'm trusting you to come up with some sort of lie to get him on our side immediately. Do this simple task and I'll see to it that you are rewarded handsomely. If not..." he paused to chuckle, "I have other ways to make sure you obey my commands."

I glupped, getting a sinking feeling in my gut. My hands slowly started to shake as I just hid them away behind me. 

"I understand, Elden, sir," I said.

With that, he disappeared back towards our base. Once he was out of sight, I took a minute to breathe.

I rubbed my forehead and shut my eyes. I had to finish this. I opened my eyes and marched over to Roman.

Roman was tapping his fingers together and looking around nervously. His sword was now resting beside him in its sheath.

He had yet to see me, giving me a small window of time to think of a lie to tell him.

I wasn't as good as Janus in the lying department, but I have a few tricks up my slimy sleeves. A thought crossed my mind, followed by a devilish grin. So I stomped over to him, catching his attention at long last.

"Everything okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh, yeah! Totally, especially now that he's gone!" I laughed.

The confusion was clear in my brother's eyes. This seemed crazy. Crazy enough to work.

"Listen, Roman. I know where Virgil is and how to get him back, but I can't do it alone. I'm too weak. But, you and I together? We could rid Thomas of Elden once and for all!"

"Y-You mean?"

I nodded excitedly, "Let's fuse!"

"F-Fuse?! Remus are you nuts!" 

"I think you know the answer to that question," I countered. "Come on, Ro! You know we...Romulus could beat Elden! And think about it, if we do, Thomas will be saved, Virgil will be free and you can go back home and live your happily ever after."

Elden's magic swirled deep in Roman's eyes. He was giving into my suggestion. Maybe his magic was stronger than I thought. 

Roman took my hand, allowing me to pull him to his feet. I could tell he was still apprehensive, but he didn't have the might to defy me now.

A red and green mist began to swirl around us. My brother seemed confused at first, but I gripped his hand tighter, ensuring that he couldn't leave. 

Roman winced and clenched his eyes shut. He was never able to handle fusing well. I always managed to get through it without any negative side effects like my brother.

Suddenly, there was a searing pain in the back of my skull, making me lurch forward from the shock.

The mist grew into a swarm of red and green clouds, swirling around us faster and faster. The ground seemed to be rumbling underneath us.

It became almost impossible to see, as my head roared and my vision became blurry. I could still make out Roman who was clutching his head with his free hand and screaming. I smiled weakly as everything went dark.

***

Romulus opened their eyes and blinked away the red and green spots that appeared. They stood up shakily and grabbed the sword by their feet. It had a red and green blade, lined with fire and a handle made of black metal.

The fusion grasped their head and the sword fell to the ground. They began yelling at themselves in two voices.

"Remus, we have to stop this!" One cried out. "This is going to get out of hand like it always does!"

"Roman, don't you see that this is the only way to stop Elden? Thomas needs our help. He needs your help," said the other.

"Surely this will not help Thomas! All Romulus ever does it hurt him! We need to break the connection!"

"No!" The other cried out again. The fusion's red and green eyes grew wide before there was a massive scream of shock and terror. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But they pulled through. 

Soon, they shot back up, revealing both eyes to be a bright green hue. A smile spread across their face as they reached up with both hands to graze their skin. 

"Are you there, Roman?" They called out. 

When there was no response or struggle from the fusion, they smiled wider. 

Out from the darkness came the pounding boots that always echoed in the twin's head. Elden appeared again, joyously snarling when he saw the fusion.

"At long last. The pleasure is mine, Romulus," Elden bowed while the fusion cackled. "I assume that's you in there, Remus."

"It is. But we must continue with the plan quickly before Roman grows stronger and becomes able to gain control of this form again."

"Well then, let's continue," Elden grinned. 

With the fusion at his feet, they walked into the darkness towards the Dark Side's base.


	13. Chapter 13

Virgil's POV

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to feel. I was absolutely in shock. My eyes couldn't tear themselves away from what I was seeing in front of me.

One second both Roman and Remus were standing there. And then the next?! A flash of light and...they were one! This doesn't make any sense. They agreed to never fuse again. Not after the effects it had on Thomas. Are they crazy?

But wait. Why the hell was Roman here in the first place? Was he...oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Did he come to save me? Surely not! But what if he did? And after I had given up on that thought. How could I have done this?! I gave up too soon. I didn't even fight back! I just...gave up! This is all my fault. Maybe Roman wouldn't have fused if I actually tried to get away!

At this point, my steady breathing had gotten away from me. I was gasping and sweating as if I just ran three laps around the mind palace. My knees gave way and I collapsed against Janus' legs. 

Immediately, the snake was by my side. He held me tightly in his arms in a massive hug once I started sobbing fat tears into his shoulder. 

"Everything is going to be alright, Virgil. Breathe," Janus said soothingly. "I'm here. It's alright."

I clutched his cloak tightly in my hands and shut my eyes.

I couldn't stay here any longer. Without Roman and I, Thomas would collapse. He was missing two parts of himself, and if anything happened to Patton or Logan... I didn't even want to think of what would happen. God knows how lost Thomas already is. I had to get out of here.

My mind was reeling as I felt more and more out of place here with the Dark Sides. Had all of this been another one of their tricks? Was Janus lying to me this whole time?

This isn't true. None of this is true. This has all got to be some awful dream that I'll wake up from any moment now. Any... moment... now.

I began choking on my tears and I let go of Janus. I pushed myself back and held my neck. I couldn't breathe. I was going to die.

"J-Janus," I choked out.

His eyes widened in fear and he rushed to my side. "Virgil, please breathe. What was it? What was it... Oh! Okay, breathe in for four, hold for seven, and out for eight. Can you do that?"

I nodded weakly and breathed in for three seconds before sobbing again.

"Come on. You can do this," Janus said, tucking back loose strands of my hair.

I looked into his eyes and felt my panic start to fade away. I shouldn't be trusting him. He's a liar. I couldn't help but be sucked into his different colored eyes. I was too far gone to be saved.

I closed my eyes again and breathed in and out along with the calming rhythm that I had been taught years ago. I began to feel safe and at home in Janus's arms.

Stop! This is all wrong! My mind yelled at me. You have to stop this!

It felt almost as if I was under some sort of spell cast by some strange source. My mind was quieted and my worries slipped away.

I was safe here. I belonged here. The Dark Sides wanted me to stay here. This was my home.

I smiled up at Janus who was smirking while his eyes glowed a bright, sunflower yellow. It was then that I realized what Elden had done.  
My eyes narrowed as everything connected in my head.

"Something the matter, my dear Virgil?" The snake cooed. 

"I-I..." I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to raise his suspicion about what I was thinking or that I was on to him. I took a deep breath and relaxed further into him. "I feel a lot better. Thank you, Janus."

"Of course, my dear. I know how badly those attacks affect you. And I hate to see you in so much pain." He caressed my cheek, making my body shiver, but I did my best to hide it. "Is there anything else, my dear?"

"N-No. I-I'm okay. Really, I am," I confirmed.

"Would you like to go back to your room? Maybe have some rest?" Janus suggested as he sank his arm under my head and knees to pick me up.

"That kinda sounds nice." So with that, Janus carried me out of the darkness as we moved back towards the house.

I risked a look up at Janus' face, seeing his eyes still bright and alive.

An idea began to form in my head. Maybe once he brings me to my room, I can escape and find Roman. Or, follow Janus to see if my idea is even correct to begin with. 

With that plan in mind, I kept quiet until Janus brought me to my room. He laid me peaceful down on my bed, pulling a blanket over me and making sure my head was comfortable on its pillow. 

"Anything else I can get you, Virgil?" The snake hissed.

"No, I'm okay. You can leave now," I replied, turning over to make it appear as if I went to sleep.

I heard Janus hum before I could faintly see his hand come over and touch my cheek again. A burst of drowsiness encompassed me. My eyelids started to come together as I started to have trouble fighting it. 

"Can't have you ruining anything, now can we?" I heard the snake mumble. "Go to sleep."

And that was the last thing I remember hearing.


	14. Chapter 14

Romulus's POV

The darkness let up a bit as we made it closer to the base of the Dark Sides. Elden housed a proud smirk on his face. Everything was going to plan. At least, from what I know, it is. 

Roman still had yet to become strong, leaving mainly Remus in control. And something told me if I wanted to stay on Elden's good side, things would have to stay this way.

Janus met us in the middle, having a seemingly blank expression on his face with a bright yellow hue in his irises. "Well?" Elden's voice boomed.

"He's asleep and getting suspicious. We must act fast!" Janus warned.

The manipulative side nodded, a pleased expression settling on his face. 

"So far, you two have done a phenomenal job with what I've asked of you. Sure, we may have had to...raise the stakes a little bit, but it's all for the benefit of the end result. Surely you two both understand?" Elden addressed.

Janus and I both nodded, afraid to do anything else. This left Elden happy as he turned his back and faced the glowing light of the Mind Palace. 

"If the plan is to continue, we have to separate Logic and Morality from Thomas. That way, we can easily corrupt him without those two in our path. The question is, how do we go about that?" The manipulative side thought aloud. 

"We could attack them!" I suggested.

"Or, you could use your magic to lure them away from him," Janus hissed.

"Both good ideas, but we must do it quickly. Before they realize we might pull something and come with a plan to protect their poor host!" Elden added.

"What about Virgil?" Janus suddenly asked. 

Both Elden and I stared at him shocked. That was before the manipulative mastermind stormed over to Janus, gripping his chin harshly to look at him. 

"Forget about that stupid side! He doesn't matter! Not right now anyway," He pushed Janus' chin away, making him fall to the floor. "We're keeping Virgil in his old room. Then, he'll slip further into an anxiety ridden insanity, making it easier for me to control him." A pause, followed by a low laugh, "We'll make them all slip into insanity!"

I could start to feel Roman fight for control of the fusion. He was starting to recognize what was going on, understanding that his friends were in trouble. I swallowed it down and continued like nothing was wrong. Despite feeling Roman try to break the connection, I held it together, watching Elden continue to mumble words under his breath and pace in concentration. 

While he was doing this, I couldn't help but glance over at Janus. He seemed super spaced out and unaware of anything that was happening around him. Almost like he was in a bubble, and he couldn't understand what was going on.

I held this information to myself for a bit while I continued to watch Elden march about.  
Elden let out a harsh breath, turning to the both of with a stone cold glare resting in his iris.

"I'm going to my room. This plan is happening now! Janus, come with me!" He boomed.

"Yes, Elden," Janus echoed, following him in toe as he left.

Before he got too far, I grabbed his arm, stopping him while Elden continued. His head whipped back to me. Then, I could see it. The one eye that was the usual brown was gone. Instead, it was completely swamped with yellow and seemed to glow ever so slightly. He seemed lost, almost like whatever was going on with him was crowding his mind entirely. Was he even thinking for himself?

"Janus, is everything okay? You're acting...off, I guess," I asked. His eyes scaled up and down my face, as if he was trying to recognize me. Does he not know who I am?

"I'm perfectly fine, Romulus. You're just being dramatic, just like always," He hissed with a small laugh.

The shock that flooded me was enough to make me let him go. He stumbled for a second, his feet becoming frozen. That's when we could hear Elden coming back for him. 

"Hurry up, Janus! This can't wait any longer!" Elden boomed.

"Yes, Elden," Janus spoke, walking over towards the manipulative side.

He smirked, liking that the snake was listening to him. Then, he looked at me. The look in his eyes read disgust, a chill vibrated my spine.   
"Romulus, guard the entrance to the Dark Mind Palace. Logic and Morality might come for their friends soon and we can't let that happen!"

"O-Of course, Elden."

The two sides disappeared, leaving me alone in the dark with only my thoughts to keep me company.

I felt a sharp pain in my forehead as Roman began to make his way toward the front. I couldn't let him take control. Not now. I still had to figure out if Elden was really on my side.

"Not now, Roman," I hissed, blocking him behind an invisible wall. "Soon."


	15. Chapter 15

Romulus's POV

I stood as still as possible while trying to combat my sudden twitches from Roman trying to take control. It was becoming almost too much to bear, but I swallowed back my nerves, and continued to act normal. 

My head was throbbing, like a hammer was banging on it every ten seconds. My heart was beating faster with the power and energy I used to keep Roman away. 

Elden took Janus away. I know he's up to something with that snake. I just have nothing to show for it.

"We have to save Janus," I muttered.

"No," I could hear Roman's tired voice in my head. "We have to go after Virgil! He's in trouble!"

"Oh, and Janus isn't? Everyone is in danger, Roman! It's just up to us to figure out what to do first!"

"Virgil first!"

"No, Janus first!"

"Won't you just listen to me?!" 

"Kinda hard not to; you're in my head!"

"Stop! Just...let...me..go!" There was a sudden flash of white, then a coating of black.

***  
Roman's POV

My eyes slowly opened and I began to feel more like myself once again. The throb in my head was dull, but my strength felt low and my body heavy. I rolled onto my stomach and lifted myself on to my elbows. I looked up when I heard a low groan followed by a few coughs.

Remus was just starting to stir, lifting himself and rubbing his aching head. When we made eye contact, we both scowled.

"You did this!" Remus grumbled, turning his body to face away from me.

"Oh, stop being such a child and help me find Virgil!" I told him, pushing myself to my feet. 

As soon as I did, I realized how weak I was. The floor immediately rushed to my face, while my legs felt numb.

"Way to be a hero, Princey!" Remus snarked.

"Would you shut up? Why are you acting like this? I don't get it!"

"Because, you aren't listening to me!" Remus snapped, whipping his body around so that I could see the small crystal tears roll down his face. "You never do! Everything we ever do is because of you!"

"Untrue! We wouldn't have fused with you if I didn't listen to you! But you tricked me!"

"Well I was wrong! I just wanted to please Elden so Janus wouldn't get hurt but look where we are now!"

I walked over to my brother, putting an arm on his shoulder while he quickly wiped his tears. 

"I'm sorry, Remus. But you are right. Growing up, we always did what I wanted to do. I'm surprised you've put up with me until now. But, you have to listen to me now more than ever. I was wrong. You are smart and you have good ideas. You wouldn't be an asset of Thomas' creativity if you didn't. Now, what do you think we should do?" 

Remus sniffed and looked at me, trying to judge if I was serious or not. But when he saw I was, a tiny smile came onto his face.

"I have to save Janus," Remus muttered.

"Okay. Then that's what we'll do." A small pause grew between us as I began to think of all of the weird things I've noticed about Janus while we were fused. "D-Did Janus seem weird to you?"

"Yeah, a little. He seems a little less...present than he usually does. Like, when we started this plan, he was all for not hurting Virgil. But now, he full on put him to sleep with his magic!? That just doesn't seem like something he would agree to do for Elden." 

"I think you're correct, Remus. Something about him isn't right. Like he's being...manipulated." 

"I knew Elden was messing with us. We shouldn't have trusted him to go through with this plan, honestly!" Remus yelled, banging the ground with his fist in a fit of rage. 

"Hey, it's okay. You had no way of knowing that would happen. What matters now is that you're trying to fix the mistakes you've made."

"Thank you, Roman!" Remus shoved himself into my chest, wrapping his arms tightly around me. It took me by surprise at first, but I slowly returned his hug, smiling brightly. I missed him, I just didn't know it. "We'll save Virgil too, I promise!"

"I know we will. We'll save everybody." I felt a light in my heart, some sort of spark joining my consciousness with Remus. I shut my eyes, holding on to him tightly while a few small tears fell down my face. And then everything went black.

***  
Romulus's POV

When I opened my eyes again, I was back on my feet. My headache was gone and I had one clear voice in my head; my own. Standing guard at the entrance to the Dark Mind Palace just like Elden asked, I smirked to myself. 

Don't worry, Janus and Virgil. We're coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Patton's POV

I sat in my room, tightly hugging one of my many stuffed animals as I stared at the ceiling. It would go blurry every now and then because of the tears pooling up in my eyes.

Virgil and Roman have been gone for too long. Thomas is practically useless without the two of them. Logan has been movativing him to keep up his looks and make videos to earn money while I've been trying to keep his spirits boosted. It was working, but for how long? The videos have dropped in creative energy so much and Thomas has been getting more and more reckless by the day. 

Thomas can't live like this any longer. I'm his imaginary father figure, I need to help him out!

I sat up in bed, putting my stuffed animal down. Once on my feet, I marched over to myself in the mirror. My cardigan was disheveled and my eyes were slowly gaining deep bags under them.

Readjusting my cardigan and wiping my eyes, I looked at myself again. "I am Patton Sanders! I know who I am! More importantly, I know who Thomas is, and right now, Thomas isn't Thomas. As his fatherly figure, I need to do my part and get him back on track!" I looked at my door, seeing my reflection in the handle. "And I know how to do it!" 

I bounced down the stairs and plopped myself down on the couch beside Logan. "Okay, hear me out. Roman and Virgil haven't come back yet, so I think we should head out and find them. They could be in trouble! We have to go find them!"

Logan raised his eyebrows as he looked up at me from his book. He adjusted his glasses and went back to reading.

"What? You aren't gonna say anything?"

Logan set down his book and sighed. "Patton, your plan is risky and dangerous. If you were to be caught by one of the others, that would leave me to solve all of this on my own. I will be more careful so I won't be caught. I say we wait for Virgil and Roman. They're most likely on their way back."

I grumbled as the logical trait went back to reading once more. If only there was some way to get him to come with me. I didn't stand a chance on my own. Me against the Dark Sides? Nuh uh. Not gonna happen.

"Fine," I huffed. "I guess I'll just leave without you and go and save them myself."

"That is out of the question. You are going to stay here where it is safe," Logan countered, standing up so he was towering over me.

I shook my head and made my already packed back materialize in my hands. I grinned from ear to ear as I sunk out into the front of the house. I could hear Logan shouting at me to come back, but I knew he'd follow after me.

I turned around and patiently waited for my friend to arrive. In a matter of seconds, he burst out the door panting, with a small bag over his shoulder.

"Wait... I'm coming with you," he said, gasping for air. "You are quite fast. I was ill prepared for this."

I cheered, and swung my arm around his shoulders. "Alrighty! Looks like we're off on an adventure!"

***

Virgil's POV

My eyes still felt heavy, but I found the strength to push them open anyway. Everything was all blurry for a second while I sat up.

Once I blinked my eyes a few times and rubbed Janus' magic out of them, was I able to see. That got me thinking, Janus knocked me out! Why would he do that? I thought we were friends, I thought everything was okay?! Was I wrong?! Obviously so.

I took a deep breath in and out. I can deal with Janus later. On my feet now, I went over to the door. With my hand on the knob, I twisted it.  
Locked.

At first I wasn't sure how to open it. There wasn't much in my old room that could help me with that. Plus, I don't know how to pick a lock. 

That's when I remembered; my powers! I took a few steps back, hoping I wouldn't hurt anyone on the other side. My hand extended out, a small purple ball formed. When I tried to make it bigger and more powerful, my vision began to sway. I fell to my knees, confused. Where were my powers?

I began to wonder if Janus took them when he knocked me out. That could be the only solution, right? Maybe there is some way I can get them to come back.

So, I shook my hands out, bouncing on my toes. Anything I could do to get my energy up to maybe get enough magic to break the door. The blood in my veins began to spark, making my arm twitch a little bit. It started to scare me, but I did my best to hold it in the fear. 

The ball began to grow and grow as did the anxiety. It all started to overwhelm and become me as my breathing quickened, my heart pounded and hands shook. 

I screamed out, planning on letting the ball of power die. But then, the magic took off out of my hand and blasted around the room like a pinball. I ducked in cover, poking my head up to see what was happening. 

The ball zoomed by my face and hit the door, causing it to fall out of the frame. I stood up, amazed at what I had just seen. But I looked around, no one was there. So, I ran out of the room, my mind set on one thing, the creativity twins.


	17. Chapter 17

Janus's POV

I wandered down the hall, a few feet behind from Elden. My head was so full of fog, I could hardly think clearly. I was dizzy, I was tired, and more than anything, I was screaming. I couldn't control my thoughts or body. I don't remember what Elden did to me, but I knew it happened after I taught Virgil his magic. 

We kept going until we were in Elden's room. It had dark orange paint with dark thoughts moving all throughout the walls like a projection. Everything was messy and out of place, surely this place was neglected from his time enacting his plan.

"Stay here!" Elden commanded, sinking out for a short second.

From the moment he was gone, I shut my eyes and fought for control of myself. My hands grew shaky as I tightly gripped my pants. I tried to shove out his power from my head, but the more I pushed, the harder it shoved. 

When I opened my eyes, the glow coming from them seemed even brighter. I made things worse. Why did I figure I could do this? My power isn't nearly as strong from teaching Virgil and the fact that it's draining me to have Elden not me in complete control of me. Usually, I wouldn't even be able to think for myself, but I don't know how long I can protect myself. 

Elden came back, a blueprint in his hand describing in detail the remainder of his plan. He laid it out on the ground in front of me. I almost puked.

What Elden was describing was a full takeover. Controlling all of the sides to manipulate Thomas' thoughts and emotions to run him the exact way he wants to. I can't let that happen.

"Isn't it beautiful, Janus?" Elden cackled, patting my shoulder rather harshly.

"Y-Yes, Elden," I couldn't help but spit out. I hated this, the only thing I can control are my thoughts, the rest of me is wrapped around Elden's fingers. Unless, of course, I can't protect myself anymore and grow powerless to him. But I can't let that happen.

"Once and for all, Thomas will live life the way he should be. Defying his friends, lying to strangers, and most importantly, triumphing over all to get to the top of the world. Then and only then, and by these methods, will he be able to get everything Roman and Remus ever wanted for him. But quicker, and better!

"Think about it Janus, all of the sides under my-! Under our power. No more mistakes like Virgil! No more feelings from Patton! No more dreams from the twins! And no more intellect from Logan! Just manipulation and deception! As it always should be! " He growled, rolling up the blueprint.

Despite having little control over my body, I was shaking. My stomach was knotting, things were spinning, and I was dripping nerves. All of my friends, my family! He'd get rid of them forever. I know he said he'd keep me around, but I know a lie when I hear it.

And that was the biggest lie he's ever told.

"We must continue with this plan at once!"

Elden turned to face me and sighed. He stared into my eyes and clenched his fists. His eyes turned from light brown to pitch black as orange dust circled around us.

I could feel something tugging at my chest and my head, making me feel weak. I stumbled forward and onto the ground. Suddenly, the pain went away and I realized I had been holding my breath all along. I gasped for air as Elden spun around and trudged off into the deepest part of the Mind Space.

"You're free to go, Janus. The two of us will rule over Thomas. The others will be ours," he boomed, leaving me alone in the dark.

I held my hands over my face and shut my eyes tightly. I couldn't let Elden do this to me... or the rest of the sides. I had to find a way to stop him before it was too late.

Remus. I had to find him. We knew Elden better than anyone, so we could stop him together. We were strong enough, well, maybe. I didn't want to turn towards the Light Sides for help, but if it came to that, I suppose there was no other choice.

I rose to my feet, fighting for balance for a moment. I steadied myself and opened my eyes. I could do this.

Once I found the twins, I could take them to go find the others. Along the way, the two of us would come up with a way to stop Elden once and for all. If our plan required more than two sides with powers, we might need Virgil's help as well. If we needed any more than that, Roman, Patton, and Logan would make their way into the plan as well.

"I'm coming, Remus," I promised. "Just hold on a little bit longer. We'll end this. Together."


	18. Chapter 18

Virgil's POV

I slowly walked around in the darkness, doing my best to keep my footsteps quiet as to not alert Elden or Janus. 

Janus. What happened to him? I thought he was my friend. The gardens, showing me my powers...did that mean nothing? Or is there something I'm blind to? I didn't know, but I just wanted to be back home. With Patton, Logan, and...and Roman.

I really screwed up. He came here to save me and yet, Remus and Elden pulled the wool over his eyes. He became Romulus, and with him and his brother being one in the same, I don't know if my Roman is gone yet. And that idea really scares me.

I still had to find them regardless of Roman's current state. We had to get out of here and fast before anyone else got hurt. I had to save my friends.

As soon as I had reached the outskirts of the Dark Sides's realm, I saw a large shape up ahead. In an instant, I recognized it to be Romulus. I sprinted as fast as I could toward them shouting "Roman!" at the top of my lungs.

Romulus turned around in shock causing the two sides to separate. Remus and Roman collapsed where their fusion once stood, gasping for air. They began talking to one another, but they were too far for me to hear anything.

"Roman, oh my god. Please be okay," I pleaded silently just before I reached them.

"Virgil!" Roman cried, rushing over to see me.

Before he could say another word, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled the princely trait in for a hug. I could feel his hands on my back and his heart pounding in his chest. I quickly pulled away and hid the faint blush on my cheeks.

"Roman, is everything okay? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fi-," he began before the click clack of heels rang out behind us.

The three of us turned toward the sound and squinted into the dark. It was almost impossible to tell who it was from so far away. That was until I spotted the familiar yellow lining on the man's cloak.

"Janus," I hissed, leaping in front of Roman and Remus as some sort of shield. I began balling together my power as he got closer.

"Virgil, Virgil, wait," he insisted. "Please let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" I growled. "That you lied again? After everything..."

I could feel Remus and Roman's stares of confusion behind my back. I must be the only one that knew about the things that Elden and Janus had done.

"I came here to get Remus. Elden... he's planning on taking over all of us. He wants to rule over Thomas's mind."

Remus jaw dropped. "Woah, you just now realized that? Congrats, Jan."

Janus snarled at the nickname. "It wouldn't have been helpful to know that earlier. I don't understand that what I did was wrong, but you can't trust me. Please, Virgil. For your sake and the others."

"Hah, yeah. How about NO?!" I shot back. "Why the hell should I trust you of all people? I fell for that shit more than once and I'm not gonna do it again. I trusted you, Janus. Right when I thought you might actually care about me even the slightest bit, you tricked me and trapped me in my room again."

"Virgil, please let him talk. I get that you're angry with him right now, but just hear him out," Roman said, staring deep into my eyes. His look sent a shiver down my spine, and I turned away to face Janus once more.

The deceptive trait clenched his eyes shut and mumbled something under his breath. He took deep breaths in and out through his mouth for a moment before opening his eyes again.

"Virgil, I-I wasn't in control of myself. Elden has gotten stronger. Stronger than any of us believed he could. He can take over someone's mind and control them like puppets. If he gets any stronger, he'll be able to control us all at once. Back at the garden, I tried to fight him, but he took control, forcing me to make you fall asleep. This isn't the truth." Janus winced, steadying his breathing again. "I promise."

"It's true," Roman sighed as Remus nodded in agreement. "He's telling the truth. We noticed that if Elden is controlling someone, their eyes change color."

I stepped back and looked at each of the sides before me. When had they all started working together? How did I not know about all of this?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Janus, my eyes narrowing. "You could have told me and we could have tried to stop him. But you did nothing!"

"Virgil," Janus whispered, staring at me in fear. "Breathe. In and out."

I looked down at my hands and saw black and purple orbs floating above both of my hands. Dark smoke was swirling around all of us. I yelped and the orbs bounced off of my hands and shot off in different directions, exploding just moments after.

"V-Virgil, what was that?" Roman stammered, eyeing the smoke that began fading away.

Janus quickly explained to the twins about the recent discovery of my powers. He left out a few minor details about how it was still quite out of control when I was too stressed. He did tell them that if things did get bad, they needed to get me to calm down and take slow breaths. The creative sides nodded and glanced over at me.

"Fucking rad, dude," Remus chuckled. "I can't believe snake man over here actually managed to-"

"Shut it, Remus," Janus hissed before relaxing. "Anyway, we need to come up with a plan on how to stop Elden. We don't have much time left, so we have to hurry."

"Janus...Janus is right," I finally admitted. The words felt like poison in my throat after everything I had just stated. But Roman is also right. His eyes weren't glowing anymore and he seemed genuinely scared. 

"Thank you, Virgil. Really," Janus said, patting my shoulder. I gave him a small smile and a look that said, 'don't push it.' "Anyway, Elden isn't almost at full power. And when he is, our minds will be his to control. Then, he isn't planning to take over Thomas while we aren't powerless to stop it!"

"So, what can we do to stop his magic? Even if he isn't at full power yet, Roman and I are still a bit weak from fusing, Virgil's powers seem unreliable and Janus, you're growing stressed. Nothing is going to work with all of these conditions combined!" Remus yelled out, making hand gestures for emphasis. 

"We have to try! Maybe we can get a warning to Patton and Logan! We can tell them to shut Thomas down for a while. Then, if Elden does get through, he can't do anything!" Roman suggested.

"Shut Thomas down? That just puts him in a coma until we wake him up again! And what happens if Joan or someone comes in uninvited, they'll flip out!"

"Do you have a better idea?!"

"I don't," Janus piped up, turning us all in his direction. He quickly cleared his throat, trying to swallow back the stress and his constant lies. "No offense, but I know Elden better than any of you right now. For the past couple hours, I was able to overpower his control over me so I could fully understand him. And it seems like he's dead set on this plan working."

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, if we somehow throw a wrench in the system-"

"He won't know what to do, giving us a chance to strike!" Roman cheered. 

"Exactly. So here's what I'm thinking. Remus, I like your idea of getting a message to the other two. Maybe Roman, Remus, and I can distract Elden long enough for Virgil to run to the others to get a plan going with them."

"Surely there has to be a way I can fight too?" I suggested, giving odd looks. "I know I don't understand my powers super well, but I still want to help!"

"Getting Logan and Patton a message is helping, Virgil," Roman assured me. I gave a soft smile and tiny blush before we all heard the sounds of pounding footsteps. "And right now, it's the best plan we got!"

We all stood up, Janus flaring his powers while Roman and Remus summoned his sword and his mace. I know I was supposed to run, but I got my powers ready too.

Elden was way too close and powerful for me to run off freely without him trying to get me back. And as the manipulative side came into light, we swallowed our fear and charged.


	19. Chapter 19

Janus's POV

"Well, well, well," Elden purred, making me growl, "Turns out you truly are just a snake in the grass, Janus!" 

"You don't have a right to call me that! Only my friends get to call me that, and you are far from being my friend!" I hissed harshly.

He rolled his eyes, waving his hand a bit as it began to glow orange. He sent a blast at all of us, which we were easily dodged.

That must've set Remus off, as he whipped his mace behind his head and charged at the manipulative side. Roman, Virgil, and I exchanged looks. But Roman smirked and lined up to join him.

Virgil's hands grew purple as he brought them together to fire at Elden. I grabbed his hands and lowered them. His head met my eyes, hurt littered in them. "Virgil, you need to go to Logan and Patton!"

"No! A-At least, not right now. He's way too close for comfort and I'm not letting you and the twins get hurt by him again!" Virgil screamed.

"Virgil, please," I begged. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"How is it any different then? I can't let you get hurt!"

"Because I- I want you to be safe," I sighed, holding back what I really wanted to say. "After everything I've done, I truly want things to become better between us. To at least be friends again."

Virgil looked up at me with wide eyes. His dark hair hid most of his face, but I could see a faint smile underneath it all. "Me too, Janus." The purple glow faded from his hands and I relaxed. Through his dense bangs I could see the warm, happy glow I used to know in his eyes. But like a change in the tide, it turned cold.

"Virgil-?"

"Forgive me!" His hands reignited with a bright purple flame. The blast happened so fast, I could hardly register the pain. A purple fireball landed directly on my thigh, making me squirm and squeal. I sat on both of my knees to try and cool the burn. However, Virgil grabbed the back of my head, and everything went black.

***  
Virgil's POV

With my left, and more powerful hand, I cupped the back of Janus' head and slammed it into the ground in front of him. He immediately slumped forwards as I barely grabbed his chest with my other hand. 

The tears in my eyes were so heavy, it almost hurt to not blink. I laid him down easily, seeing his unconscious face look up at me and only making me feel worse.

"I'm sorry, Janus. But it's my turn to protect you!" I yelled in a whisper. 

Upon standing back up, I could see that the twins were running out of steam against Elden. I rushed up to help, shooting fireballs left and right as warning shots. Elden hit Remus back, sending him a couple feet away as he rolled backwards and lost sight of his mace. 

I ran up next to Roman, doing my best to surround Elden with my magic.

"Where's Janus?" Roman asked, shooting me a side glance. 

"Not the most important concern right now, Princey!" I warned.

Elden whipped around, smacking Roman in the face, sending him back. Remus got up and went to help him, leaving the manipulative side with me.

"Well well, trying to be the hero, are we?" Elden cooed, blasting at me to which I hopped over it, getting the tips of my shoes singed. That seemed to aggravate him as nonstop blasts were starting to be sent my way.

It almost seemed like a game at first. He would blast and I would jump it. But he took me by surprise, nailing me right in the gut. I doubled over, coughing at the smoke coming up from my burning shirt.

"You'll never win, Virgil. No matter how hard you try. No bad guy can play the hero," He roughly grabbed my hair, pulling my face up, "I learned that a long time ago."

Taking a risk, I shut my eyes and formed a hot ball of magic in my hand. Tightly shutting my eyes, I shoved it into Elden's chest, listening to him gasp out in surprise and pain. He let me fall back now, only to be caught by my underarms by Roman and Remus. 

While Elden was hurt, I took a second to wrap my arms around the twins. "I'm so glad you two are okay! Don't freakin' scare me like that!" I said, fighting back tears of fear. 

Out of nowhere, Elden loomed over us. We split up, Roman and Remus' weapons appearing again while my magic flared up. "How cute. But you've yet to win and I refuse to lose!" He growled. Elden jammed his foot into the ground, creating a power blast that sent us flying back towards where Janus was. 

I landed with a low groan as I rolled over, seeing Roman clutching his sides while Remus looked super dizzy. "I-I don't think we can beat him by ourselves. We need more to actually stop him!" Roman yelled to me. "Where are Patton and Logan?"

"We're right here!"

***  
Logan's POV

"We're right here!" Patton announced as we walked in. We set our bags down on the floor in front of us, being greeted to the terrifying scene playing out. Elden was charging up his powers, laughing in a maniacal way. Virgil, Remus, and Roman were all trying to stand up again, all of them seeming to be hurt in one way or another.

Then there was Janus. He was on the ground away from everyone else. He wasn't moving, but I could see his relaxed breathing and deep unconsciousness. Patton and I ran over to the others, helping them to their feet.

"Thank god for you two! It's about time you arrive!" Remus hollered, giving me a suffocating hug. I gave him a small one in return, doing my best to comfort him. I was not the ideal side for feelings, but I did all I could to help him out. I can't imagine the experiences he's been through these past few days. 

"Don't worry, guys. We're here to help!" Patton declared, helping Virgil onto his feet. 

The five of us turned to face Elden, anger in all of our eyes. We would not stop fighting until Elden was stopped. Thomas did not have much time left if things got any worse.

Patton's hair turned dark blue as he summoned his own form of magic. Meanwhile, I began summoning my own. Roman held his sword high in the air while Remus swung his mace around in front of him as he cackled. Virgil formed a violent thunderstorm above his head and sneered.

Elden didn't stand a chance against us. It was five to one. The odds were in our favor.

There was a soft grunt behind us followed by the rustling of clothes. Virgil's eyes pooled with tears, and he spun around to face the sound, his storm dissolving.

"Janus!" the anxious side cried, crouching down beside his friend. Virgil helped him up and hugged him, trying his best to hold back his tears. "I'm so sorry for doing that, b-but Logan and Patton are here now. I'm so glad that you're okay. I-I did-didn't know if m-my powers would..."

"It's alright, Virgil. I'm okay," he smiled down at him.

When I turned back to Elden, he had a dark and smug look on his face. I didn't like it at all, but before I had the chance to attack, he blew us all back with fire. 

Virgil and Janus cautiously looked over at us. While I patted my clothes that were close to burning, I heard a panicked scream. Elden had his hand pointed out towards the snake, seeming to be causing his pain. Virgil clutched to him, trying to do anything he could to help him.

Eventually, the screaming stopped and Janus held his head in his hands.

"Janus? Are you okay? What happened?!" The anxious side cried, shaking his shoulders.

But Janus just smirked and lifted his head revealing his two glowing yellow eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Elden's POV

A low growl rumbled out of my throat as I watched their faces shift in fear. Janus rose up, smirking widely while his hazy yellow eye began to glow. This felt different than controlling him before. Perhaps he fooled me the first time I did this to him. But not this time. Not at all.

"Janus? Janus are you in there?! Wake up!" Virgil called out to him. An adorable but utterly useless attempt at getting him back. Yellow fireballs sparked in the snake's hands as he threw them at his friends. 

The shock knocked Virgil over, leaving Janus to tower over him. "What are you two waiting for?" Patton asked, turning towards Remus and Roman with their weapons in their hands. "Can't you defend him?

"But that could risk hurting Janus! We can't do that!" Remus objected, letting his mace disappear from his hands. 

"We don't have to hurt Janus to protect Virgil," Roman released, looking down at his sword. "We just have to snap him out of Elden's control!" With that, the prince launched his sword towards the snake. 

His head snapped up and eyed the weapon. I wouldn't let their plan work. So, I stuck my hand out, causing Janus to do the same. He launched a fireball at it, the sword dissipating into nothing. 

From behind Janus, I could see the fear swirling in Virgil's anxious eyes. An idea came into my head, and once it had I couldn't stop smiling at it.

With my command, Janus whipped around, facing the purple lump of fear as he leaned over him with a dark yet sinister smirk on his lips. "You know something, Virge...all of this was only ever an act to get us closer together. I wanted you to join Elden and I in taking over Thomas. I mean, really, are you that feeble minded to think that after years of us being so far apart, I would really welcome you with open arms again? No! I taught you to use your powers for Elden's benefit! I never did it for you! I don't care about your happiness. I don't care about you!" 

Virgil looked on the point of tears, confusion and anger written all over him. His breathing began to pick up while his eyebrows came down in rage. His body began to glow a bright purple the more fueled his anger became. His hair started moving in an invisible wind and his pupils shrank. 

His hands suddenly latched onto his head while his teeth grinded together. He yelled out a pained scream as the glow jumped away from his body, blasting Janus back. I yelled out too, feeling a mild shock from the blast. My connection between the deceptive side and I was broken. 

I looked over to Janus' body as he fought to stand back up. I waved my hand around, trying to get him to move, but it was useless. That was until I got another idea. Virgil was on his knees, head in his hands as another small glow illuminated his body. He was scared...and powerful. A combination I could use to my advantage. 

With a long smirk, I focused my conscious mind on Virgil as the two of our minds collided. I felt myself jolt forward in surprise from the sudden rush of power that began coursing through me. Virgil slowly lifted his head, a hazy purple glow in his irises. 

Roman gasped, foolish running over to Virgil. His eyes watched him carefully, as if not fully recognizing the prince. He held his hand out to the emo, a rush of concern flooding him. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Virgil. That wasn't Janus, remember?"

He received no answer. Instead, Virgil grabbed his hand, looking him directly in the eyes.

"And I'm not Virgil either," The emo smirked. And it was then that Roman understood what was happening. He blasted Roman back, Remus barely catching the prince in time before he harshly hit the floor.

The power surge going through my body felt incredible. I felt limitless. Blasts of lightning kept forming out of his body, striking all around. The power build up in his body was becoming too much. 

He held his hands out, attacking his friends. Logan shielded Patton as he continued to hurl fireballs at them. Remus summoned his mace and snuck behind the emo, intending to knock him out. But he was quicker than that, shocking Remus with electricity before watching him crumble to the floor. 

"Virgil!" Roman yelled out, causing him to freeze. "Wake up! Don't you see what you're doing? You're hurting your friends; your family! I know this isn't what you want, Virgil! Let me help you!" 

For a brief second, Virgil's eyes went back to brown. He stared at Roman for a few seconds, trying to register what was happening.

"R-Roman...?" He questioned.

I couldn't let this continue any longer. I fought to regain control of Virgil, but I could tell it wasn't working. He was stronger than I thought. But having Roman there to motivate him wasn't helping either.

Seeing that Virgil was struggling to hold himself up with how weak he had become, I pulled my presence over his mind out and forced it into Roman's. The fantifull side screamed, grabbing onto his head. 

Virgil collapsed to the ground, looking up at Roman in fear. He knew that look, he understood what was happening. "Roman, you're stronger than Elden! Fight back!"

"It's too late for that!" I shouted back, watching Roman straighten his back with bright green eyes shining in the dark. He turned towards the anxious side, sticking out his hand while his sword faded into his grip. With his arms over his head, Virgil was stunned and speechless.

He shut his eyes and prepared to take the hit, when the sounds of clashing metal rang through his ears. Remus was there, using the handle of his mace as a shield. He lifted it up, making Roman fall back a bit while they both aimed to attack.

"I don't wanna fight you, Roman. But you have to let me help," Remus pleaded, lowering his mace. "You are the only one right now who can fight Elden. You just have to fight him, I know you can!" 

Roman ground his teeth together, gripping the sword tighter. Remus' attempts weren't doing much, the prince was still under my power, I knew it. Before Remus could reach out to his brother again, I forced Roman to attack.

His sword swung down over Remus, leaving him to dodge at the last second. It was clear the crazed side was slightly panicked. But Remus held to his mace, not willing to fight his brother, but ready. 

After that it was swing after swing, with dodge after dodge coming from Remus. He did occasionally try to hit Roman too, but only out of defense in hopes of getting his brother back. The more they continued, I could tell that Roman was tiring out, while Remus still seemed full of energy. 

A grin appeared on my face. I let Roman kneel to catch his breath, watching my make-shift plan work exactly how I wanted it to. Remus sat next to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come back, Roman. We need you now more than ever. I...I need you."

When Remus gently put his head on his brother's shoulder, that's when I struck. I switched my presence from one brother to the other. Roman leaned over somewhat limp while Remus turned his head up, his red eyes glowing.

Logan and Patton gasped, watching him rise up and summon another mace for his other hand. He twirled them between his fingers, running at the two light sides at full speed. Logan pushed Patton behind him protectively, the two of them cowering. 

But Remus felt different. He was holding something inside him. Something I hadn't felt with the others. Not knowing what it was, I lashed it out. To seemingly everyone's surprise, 8 tentacles came out of Remus' back. He let them ground to the floor, picking himself up to get higher. 

Logan and Patton stared up at him, taking meek steps backwards as Remus took more forward. He was trapping them between his tentacles, trying to keep them still. Before he could do anything, Patton grabbed Logan's hand and ran out of his little cage. 

But Logan didn't budge. He stayed under Remus, watching him lower himself to his height, mace over his head. "Let me help you, Remus. I know you're still in there. Some part of you is still in there and he's fighting to get out. Snap out of it, Remus. Roman still needs you!"

Remus turned back to look at his brother, a solemn look in his glowing eyes. I growled, moving my hand up as Remus did too. A tentacle wrapped around Logan's legs, making him unable to move. He began to panic while he could only watch the mace come down and Patton scream.


	21. Chapter 21

Elden's POV

Just before Remus's mace struck Logan, the strange side froze. His eyes flashed between red and green. Logan looked up at him and grinned from ear to ear. Remus turned around, roaring a fierce battle cry as he threw his mace toward me.

I sunk out and reappeared beside Logan. I smiled devilishly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your turn."

Remus screamed, lashing his tentacles at me as I switched from his mind to Logan's. Remus's tentacles vanished and he fell to the floor at his friend's feet. The logical trait stared down at him, his eyes turning a deep blue.

Logan stepped away and looked over to Patton. The young man was backing away with fear in his eyes.

"L-Logan, please don't do this," he begged, his voice and hands shaking.

"This is for your own good, Patton," he said, holding the dad-like side's face in his hands. "You know very well that you deserve it. You let your friends down. You let me down. I thought you cared about me."

"I-I do! This just isn't right! Please d-don't do this," Patton whimpered, trying to push Logan away.

"You hurt me. You hurt your friends. Your family. Everyone you love is hurt now because of you. Look around." Logan held a hand out to show the other sides lying motionless on the floor. "If you hadn't messed things up, they would be fine."

The man fell to the floor. He looked down at his hands as small teardrops landed in his palms. Logan knelt beside him and frowned.

"You're no better than Elden," Logan spat, making Patton flinch. "I don't know why I stayed with you." 

Patton looked absolutely heartbroken, his eyes like dams ready to burst. I cackled to myself, raising my hand watching Logan harshly grab onto Patton's wrist. The poor side trembled, locking eyes with the new emotionally abusive side.

I could tell Patton understood what was about to happen, and it was for his benefit that he let it happen. But of course, he started to cry, making Logan hesitate. "Please don't do this, Logie. I know you can't think for yourself right now but, please! It's me, Patton! Your best friend! Please, Logan, don't do this!"

"I..I-I," Logan stuttered, before shaking his head, falling back under my command, "I have no friends." With that, my control flowed through him into the fatherly side. The scream he let out was music to my ears, while the other recovering side slammed their hands over their ears, hating the noise. 

When everything was done, Patton threw his fist across his body, making Logan collapse to the side, panting and sweating weakly. The father stood up, cracking his neck as he stepped forwards. 

That seemed to be enough for Janus. He immediately stood up and stormed off towards me, grinding his teeth and igniting his magic. Right before he could land a hit though, Patton grabbed his arm. Janus followed the pale skin down the arm and up to Patton's face, unsure of what to do.

"Trying to be the hero, huh, Jany?" Patton asked, pushing the snake to the floor. "Hate to break it to you, but you'll never be the hero. You were born to be the villain, and that's all you'll ever amount to."

"P-Patton, stop!" Janus yelled, trying to push Patton back, not wanting to hurt him. "Y-You don't mean any of this! Elden's controlling your thoughts; he's making you say things you don't mean! Fight him, Patton! I know you can! You just have to fight it...ahhhh!" Janus screamed out upon hearing a small snap from his shoulder. 

I allowed the father to let him go, leaving Janus to soak in his pain. Upon the crowd of sides, I laughed. I had won. Or...that was what I thought. From the corner of my eye, I could see Patton staring down at Janus. He didn't break eye contact, just watching the snake sit there. 

Before I could do anything, Patton shook his head, the light blue glow from his eyes fading as he collapsed to his knees.

"Janus! Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" He questioned rapidly. Virgil and Logan rushed over as well, leaving the twins to charge at me, both of their weapons in hand. 

"It is becoming clear to me that your attachment to each other is even too strong for me to break," I sighed, looking between them. Virgil and Patton had wrapped Janus' arms around their necks, helping him stand while they all glared at me.

"It's over, Elden!" Remus growled.

"I recommend giving up easily before we hurt you too bad," Roman snarled. After looking between the six of them for sometime, a thought came to me. Maybe I couldn't make them fight each other. But perhaps, I can take the one person who represents all of them as a whole. 

"Don't get cocky!" I hissed, throwing a magic blast down at their feet to give me some clearance. Once they were away, I sunk down, preparing to take a little visit to an old friend.

***  
Thomas's POV

I was sitting on my couch, strangely feeling better than I did before. Maybe Patton and Logan had fixed everything. I don't know what exactly they did, but I felt like a new person. 

I grabbed a jacket from my closet, getting ready to go out and meet a few friends for lunch. Checking my look in the mirror once more, I tightened my shoes before walking downstairs. 

When I got to the landing, a side randomly popped up in the spot I usually stand. "Woah!" I exclaimed, jumping back and throwing my hands up in surprise. "W-Who are you?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Thomas. This introduction really has been prolonged," He said, bowing like some sort of regal figure. "But I'll keep this short. My name is Elden. I am your seventh and final dark side, and you're coming with me!"

Elden snatched me by the arm, pulling me down to his level. I couldn't control my shaking or the way my breathing seemed to slow. All I know is we started sinking down and it's all fuzzy from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Chapters 22 and 23 will be posted tomorrow. Updates will then continue to be every Friday. Thank you all for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Roman's POV

"You okay, Janus?" I heard Virgil ask as Remus and I ran over to the group. The poor snake seemed really out of it, left shoulder seeming somewhat flatter than his right one. Elden disappeared, but we don't know where. He couldn't have gone far, which was one of the reasons I kept my sword tightly in my grasp.

Logan moved closer to Janus, calmly moving Patton out of the way so he could see the side's odd body part. He held to the snake's wrist while putting his other hand on his shoulder blade. Janus immediately jerked his head up, hissing and yelling. His sickly pale face looked a little green. 

"As I suspected," Logan announced, straightening his tie. "It appears your shoulder is no longer in its socket, Janus."

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry Janus!" Patton cried, burying his face deeply in his hands. 

"I-It's okay, P-Patton," Janus muttered weakly, "You weren't i-in control."

"He is right, Patton," Logan spoke again, "But we must get back to the Light Mind Palace so that I can properly realign your shoulder."

"Can't you do it now?! He's clearly in pain!" Remus yelled, starting to get the look of fear awoken in his eyes.

"Not anymore. We've passed the limit of time that would make it easier and less painful for Janus' shoulder to return in place. We must get back home at once." With that, Logan took Janus's other arm while he and Virgil slowly moved with Janus. 

Remus and I walked ahead with Patton. But we only got a few steps ahead before I heard the sounds of rushed breaths. I looked over my shoulder, Virgil's scared and paling face staring at me while Janus did the same.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders.

"S-Something is w-w-wrong," he stuttered out, "I-It's Thomas." 

Everyone looked back and forth between each other, eyes wide and fear imminent. Virgil's breathing began to rise as he struggled to hold on to the snake. Remus rushed over and nudged him out of the way, taking his spot in holding onto Janus' left side.

Patton rushed in to help me with Virgil, who I was slowly lowering to the floor. The fatherly figure grabbed the emo nightmare's hand while I held him tightly, trying to get him calmer.

"What's wrong with Thomas, kiddo? What's happening to him?" Patton asked, growing more concerned by the second.

"I-I can't t-t-tell! B-But he's an-anxious, a-and afraid, an-and it's like someone ju-just won't leave him al-!" He stopped suddenly. "ELDEN! Elden has Thomas! Elden has Thomas!" The poor emo began panicking even more wildly than before, his breathing way too erratic while his hands shook like leaves in a windstorm.

"Virgil, please, calm down! Thomas is okay; Elden can't hurt him!" I told him, running my fingers through his hair, doing whatever I could to aid him in his times of distress. I turned over to Logan, seeing a very surprised and speechless look on his face, something he often never wore. "Elden can't hurt Thomas, right, Logan?"

"I-I mean..." Logan coughed out, adjusting his glasses, "Elden is just another side to Thomas, just like you and I. Personally, I...I see no reason Elden couldn't cause Thomas distress."

"I-I think I know where he is, but w-we have to go now!" Virgil stammered, tapping his fingers against his crossed arms nervously.

"Lead the way," I said, earning a weak smile from the anxious trait.

Logan tried to tell us why it wasn't a good idea to chase after Elden after all of the damage he'd already done, but Patton insisted that this was the only way. Without hesitation, Remus and Janus summoned their powers, motioning for Virgil to do the same. Logan, Patton, and I all joined hands as Virgil and Janus worked together to transport us to Elden.

We all began to sink down, the world turning pitch black, before the sky turned orange. I looked around to see where the two sides had taken us.

"This is-" I began.

"Elden's room," hissed Janus. "But it won't be for long."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed before us, and two figures stepped forward. One was glowing with some sort of power while the other seemed to be trailing aimlessly after them. As the two got closer, I could see who they really were.

Elden and... Thomas.

Thomas's eyes turned black, his body rising up off the ground. His hair began blowing in a wild wind, whipping across his pale face. The bags under his eyes had cleared, but being in his consciousness was weakening him. There was no way to tell how much time he had left before he would lose control. Not like he had much now under the control of Elden's powers.

"Thomas!" Patton shouted, staring at the man in fear. "You can fight him! You're stronger than you think!"

"You all have ruined me," Thomas growled, pointing at the six of us. "If it wasn't for you, things would have been so much easier!"

I gasped as I felt all of the energy leaving my body. I began to glow red, the color becoming fainter and fainter as I felt my soul and being be erased completely. I glanced at the others and saw the same was happening to them.

"Thomas, please! I know you're still in there," Virgil choked.

I felt myself getting weaker. "We... we have to remind him of what we've done. That's how we can bring him back. Remind Thomas of everything."

My friends nodded and held their heads up high. Elden laughed as he watched Thomas erase us from his mind. He didn't know what was coming.

"Remember when you were little? You were only nine, but you were so talented, Thomas. You stepped up on that stage and you played the best prince anyone had ever seen. You've come so far," I smiled, feeling myself begin to fade away.

Virgil choked back a sob. "If it wasn't for Roman's creativity, you wouldn't have decided to start acting. I helped you remember all those lines and make sure that you stayed safe. You're important, Thomas, and we love you for who you are."

"Thomas, under these circumstances, I understand that now is not the best time to inform you about certain topics," Logan announced, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose. "But, after studying and working hard, you have become successful. You are loved, and you love others. You learned the most important thing of all..."

"Love, Thomas," Patton said with a sad smile. "You learned how to love. You grew close with your family and fixed relationships that seemed broken. You pushed past your doubts and became stronger because of it. You've made so many friends over the years, because of love."

"I know that you don't trust me all that much. That's okay, but look how far you've come," Janus said, holding his hands out to the world around him. "You've learned that lying isn't always a good thing and you have to learn how to love yourself before you can love others. It's important to take care of yourself and be who you are. Lies don't define you, Thomas."

"Hey up there," Remus waved. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but all of the things we've talked about have made you into a better person. If it weren't for all of those wacky little trains of thought, who knows where you'd be! You're strong, brave, smart, and... creative."

"Aww!" Patton gasped, holding his hands to his chest. "That was so sweet, kiddo!"

Remus's eyes lit up with excitement as he realized something. "Also, remember all those dead rats we saw?!"

Thomas's eyes began flickering back and forth between black and brown. Elden roared with anger, sending a wave of power in our direction.

I held my arms in front of my face for protection. Instead of being hit, a loud crack echoed across Elden's room. I opened my eyes and saw Thomas, fully in control of himself, standing before us, forming a thin, pink wall in front of him.

Thomas snapped his fingers and my friends and I began to glow again. Our powers and our abilities returned to us with a great surge of energy. All of our cuts and bruises faded away, leaving pink skin in its place. Janus gasped as his arm returned to normal and he rushed over to Virgil, giving him a hug.

A soft pink glow radiated around Thomas, flowing outward in whispy spirals. The orange sky turned blue, filled with sun and brightly colored clouds.

"It's time to end this," spoke Thomas. "Once and for all."


	23. Chapter 23

Thomas's POV

We surrounded my manipulative side, leaving him in the middle of our circle. He made eye contact with all of the other sides before rounding back to me. The fire in his eyes was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I was having a hard time believing that he was actually a part of me.

"How could this have gone so wrong?!" Elden seethed, trying to spark his magic, not yet knowing that his power was super weak. "You all were in my command! And yet you all broke free! How?!"

"We have a strong bond together, kiddo," Patton cooed, putting a hand on his heart. "We didn't just take the time to learn about ourselves when we formed. We took the time to know each other, and Thomas!"

"We took the time to understand our purpose as one. Not just for ourselves, power, and control," Janus added, looking over at Virgil, watching him give a small nod of approval along with a smile. 

"But why?! What's the point?! We are beings of mass power; so much potential at our fingertips! But the one thing that stops us is Thomas!" Elden screamed, pointing a crooked finger at me. "Him and his morals!" A finger pointed to Patton, "His logic!" A finger at Logan, "Both of his creative thoughts!" Roman and Remus, "His fears!" Virgil, "And his views of deception!" Janus.

"And who says manipulation doesn't stop hinder him from 'mass power,'" Logan asked, crossing his arms and adjusting his glasses. 

"Through manipulation, he can gain superiority over others! Reach new potentials! Gain new opportunities! Everything Thomas wants to achieve, you can achieve through my help and my help alone!" He hissed, stepping closer to me.

I felt a little weak in my knees. His powers must've been growing back as I could feel him gain a presence over me.

But that all went away as a yellow shield passed in front of me. I shook my head a little, regaining full consciousness. 

Janus was standing next to me, a hand on my shoulder with his other hand facing up to keep the shield raised.

"Thomas would never wish to attain his hopes and dreams through ways like yours!" Janus yelled, growing stronger.

Slowly, Virgil came and stood next to Janus, putting a hand on his shoulder too. Roman then put a hand on Virgil's shoulder while Remus did the same for his brother. Patton grabbed onto my other shoulder and Logan attached to his. The once very opaque yellow shield was hardly see through. The only thing truly visible was the rage in Elden's face.

"End it, Thomas!" Janus said quietly. "End this monster and let's send things back to the way they were!"

"Wait," I breathed. I drifted down to Elden's level. "Elden, you don't have to do this. You can live with the others and you can see the error in your ways! You can be free!"

The other sides looked at me in shock. Virgil and Janus were furious. Remus was clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes.

"You better have a fucking good reason for that, Thomas," Virgil spat.

"After everything I've done, you still want me to stay?" the manipulative trait wondered aloud.

I nodded and held out my hand. "I believe that even the worst of people can change. They may not agree, but you deserve to find happiness, Elden. You deserve a chance."

Patton stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. "He's right, kiddo. You can help others instead of hurting those around you. I'm gonna show you how, I promise. You can join the light, and I'll be the first one to welcome you."

Logan held Patton's hand, flashing a small smile. "And I will be the second. Right by his side. You will be welcome here, Elden. Despite what you have done, Thomas is correct. I can teach you how to make logical decisions to keep Thomas safe."

Roman looked over at Virgil and nodded. Virgil groaned and trudged over to us, tugging Roman along with him.

"They're right," the anxious side agreed. "Yeah, you did some awful shit to us, but that doesn't mean you can't change. Heck, look what these idiots did to me!"

Virgil smiled and leaned into Roman's shoulder. "But I wouldn't change it for the world. We can work together and give Thomas a brighter future."

Roman nodded with a look of determination etched into his face. "You can be free, and embrace who you are without being afraid. You can live your life without living in fear of what others think of you. Elden, join us, and we can give you all that and more."

Janus and Remus stood side by side. The two of them looked at one another and shrugged. Janus nudged Remus's arm and pointed over at the rest of us. Remus dropped his hands to his sides and marched over.

"I may not be the best example," Remus winked. "But ya know, you got yourself a pretty good deal here. Try being good for a change and help Thomas be happy."

Elden looked among everyone. The smiles on the side's faces, no matter how big or small they were, were truly telling as to how genuine they all were wanting to be. 

I opened my hand out to Elden, watching him look at it as if it were on fire. He looked down at his own hand, wondering if he had the power to go through with this.

"You can do it, Elden. We believe in you," I whispered.

With small tears brimming in his eyes, he took my hand and gripped it tightly. I helped him to his feet, his eyes cautiously looking in mine.

"Thank you," Elden said with a calm smile.

"Welcome to the famILY, kiddo," Patton greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Four/Epilogue (Part One) coming October 23rd. Twenty-Four/Epilogue will be the last chapter  
> In the meantime, the next Asides episode came out this morning, so enjoy! :D See you all soon!


	24. Chapter 24

No POV

Thomas sat on his couch, relaxing deeper into it whilst having a staring contest with the computer on his lap. His thumb tapped on the spacebar gently as he desperately tried to write a new script. He had all of the thoughts in his head, but it was a matter of putting the thoughts to paper that was the issue.

The host sighed, removing the computer from his lap and instead placing two fingers to his temples. The headache pounding his mind felt massive.

Why can’t I just do this? What about this script was so hard for me? Why can’t I just write? He kept thinking to himself.

He started to wonder if maybe it was because of the incident with all of his sides vanishing from him. It’s not that things had been different, but after not feeling the effects of the main key parts of his personality for so long, it was a weird feeling to get used to again. It wasn’t that he had changed either, he had just accepted a new side of himself.

Wait...change. That was it!

That’s what he wanted to write and expand upon!

***

Meanwhile in the forefront of Thomas’ mind, all aspects of the man’s personality were gathered together in the mind palace. They were watching through their host’s eyes as he stared down at his computer, doing their best to help him come up with ideas for this script. 

They were all throwing ideas back and forth, all trying to create something together rather than let Roman handle as they had done in the past. And even though the product would be stronger if they worked together, it was also proving to be more difficult.

“Oh, oh! What if we filmed it at a dog park? Think of all the cute puppies!” Patton gushed, holding his hands together and bouncing on his toes. 

“Patton, no. That’s absolutely ridiculous and a proper waste of time! Thomas would likely be highly less efficient at a dog park than he is in the comfort and privacy of his own home!” Logan countered, iced coffee in hand while sitting on the edge of the couch.

“Aww, Logie! You need a bit more fun in your life!” Patton encouraged, watching Logan roll his eyes with slight amusement. “Here’s a start!” Patton pushed the tip of his finger onto Logan’s nose, giving it a little boop while watching the logical side’s face light up.

“I agree with both of the dads. But, I think instead of a park full of dogs OR Thomas’ apartment, what if we head back into the mind palace? We could head back to the courtroom, or the theatre, or maybe even someplace new?” Roman now suggested sheepishly.

“All of you are taking the right approach,” Janus hissed from the dining room table. “We haven’t even chosen a topic to discuss! If we don’t start there, this is never going to get done!”

“Mhm, I agree with the anaconda! When are we gonna film something about sex ed? The child gotta learn somehow!” Remus commented with a wide grin.

From across the couch, Virgil scoffed, grabbing the remote to the TV and chucking it at his head. Upon making contact with the side’s skull, it snapped in half, hitting the floor only for Remus to turn it into a group of worms at the snap of his fingers.

“All of you have this wrong!” Virgil seethed, getting everyone’s attention. “How do we choose topics for these episodes in the past? We choose them after going through similar situations! From there, we try to understand why that happened so we can educate our audience about it! Now, what is something we’re all familiar with now?” 

The other sides looked around, none of them having an answer to the anxious side’s question. The emo sighed, running a hand through his purple hair. “Change.”

It was true. Ever since the attack in the Dark Mind Palace and accepting Elden as a true part of Thomas’ personality, all of them had time to realize themselves a little bit better than they ever had before. They all took the time to come to terms with Thomas to help him become the person they all knew he could be. 

Virgil knew this idea of ‘change’ far too well. Over the time that Elden was slowly reforming, the anxious side had time to do the same thing for himself. Virgil was still getting the hang of his new abilities that Janus had introduced him to, he was kindly repaying that favor to the snake by pranking him every once and awhile. But that was definitely helping the two reconnect after everything that had happened whilst Elden was in command. And even though he used his powers for some selfish reasons, he also used them to the best of his ability to help his host discover more of himself. 

Roman had also experienced this idea of change. After being a fusion with his crazed brother for so long, it actually had a positive effect on their relationship. They tried to fuse more often now as that seemed to help Thomas be more creative despite every other side saying otherwise. 

And Patton too! He was starting to grow more accepting to the three former dark sides, taking the time to learn how they each can help Thomas be the person he knows he could be. Not only that, but after spending so much time alone with Logan, the two had become closer friends and started seeing eye-to-eye more often. Logan had even been learning how to bake a few new treats with the father figure.

On top of learning new baking skills, Logan had been teaching Janus and Virgil about their magic and how to better control it. It took a lot of effort at first, but they were all really getting somewhere, Logan just knew it. The logical side also had been working closely with Elden to help him become a more important trait to Thomas.

And then there was Janus. Even though he was closer with the light sides now more than ever, he still maintained the gardens back in the dark mind palace, as no matter what everyone else said, his home was still in the darker area. Virgil had tried to help him more around there too. Even going as far as to surprise Janus with a beautiful yellow rose he grew himself just for the snake. 

Even Remus had begun to do a little changing for himself! On top of growing closer to his brother, he tried to do his best to take some time for Elden too. He was growing pretty close to the previous villain, being one of the main reasons he started to become a light side in the first place. Also the fact that they collected trash together, but they kept that a secret from the others.

Thomas. He had probably changed the most out of all of them. Accepting his manipulation as a part of him was a big struggle at first, but with time, grew easier. And with all of his other sides cheering the two on the whole way through, it took hardly anytime at all for Elden to fully transform into an official light side.

Finally, there was Elden. Throughout his times of working on rebuilding broken bonds, strengthening his friendships and learning to channel his once destructive nature into something better, Elden was...happy. It was something he never thought he wanted, but now that he had it, he never wanted to let go. He took the time to change up his room, along with his outfit to help it better fit his new outlook. And now, he was ready to show what he could do.

~.0.~

The six sides felt a tug in their stomachs, all together realizing that their host needed them. Each of them sunk down, arriving in Thomas’ living room that they knew all too well. They all looked at each other before Logan spoke the first words, “How can we help you, Thomas?”

“Well, as I’m sure you guys know, I’m trying to write a script for a new episode. I want it to be about change and I thought, ‘who would know more about my change than my own personality?’” Thomas expressed with a smile. 

“I mean, we all have gone through a lot, haven’t we?” Janus hissed with a small laugh.

“However, kiddo, I think there is one other person that knows change the most out of any of us.” After Patton spoke they all collectively knew who they were talking about. Thomas looked at the empty spot next to Logan, moving his hand up. Everyone stood in awe as Elden slowly came up from the ground, glowing brightly in his new, all white outfit. With a happy smile, he looked over at his host.

“How can I help, Thomas?”


	25. Chapter 25

“So, Ashy… this book has come to its final chapter.”

“Indeed it has.” Wipes away a small tear.

“I understand, but there’s no need to cry. As while the story is over, we are not.”

“Y-Yep! Should we tell them what’s next?”

“I believe we should! Would you like to do the honors?”

“I’d love to.” Little wink. “We’re starting a collaborative account!”

“Indeed! We’ve decided to call it, @BreadandJelly (on Wattpad) based on a lil inside joke. On this account, you may find many more fun stories that we will write together, as well as some fun commentary in the community page!”

“But, my god, before I say anything else… SHOUTOUT TO THE PERSON THAT SUGGESTED WE DID THIS!”

“Honestly, I think I speak for both of us when I say, we can’t thank you enough for your words. You’ve changed both of our lives for the better.”

“And in more ways than you think, heheheh…”

Tiny squeak. “A-Anyway, make sure to check out the new account! We can’t wait to see you guys over there!”

“Until then, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!”

\- Elliott Green and Asher Grey


End file.
